<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Она со мной (She's with me) by Anna_Eru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656950">Она со мной (She's with me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru'>Anna_Eru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Greg Lestrade &amp; John Watson Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Она со мной, – это было первое, что Грег услышал о женщине, которую Шерлок притащила на место преступления, так что было совершенно неудивительно, что этот ответ его не устроил. </p>
<p>(Майкрофту нравится Грегори, Грегори нравится Джоан, Джоан жената на Шерлок, а Шерлок лишь хочет, чтобы все оставили в покое ее великолепную жену, и немного поиграть в сводницу)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Она со мной.</p>
<p>Это было первое, что Грег услышал о женщине, которую Шерлок притащила на место преступления, так что было совершенно неудивительно, что этот ответ его не устроил. </p>
<p>– Но кто она? – повторил он, прекрасно осознавая, что, вероятнее всего, ничего не добьется от этого кудрявого урагана, который проскочил мимо него, проигнорировав негласное требование надеть защитную униформу. Грег отправил светло-голубой комбинезон, который пытался всучить Шерлок, обратно в стопку, и перевел взгляд на спутницу детектива.<br/> <br/>Та немного смутилась и кинула нервный взгляд на Шерлок. Шерлок закатила глаза.<br/> <br/>– Я же сказала! Она со мной, – настойчиво повторила она Грегу и повернулась к компаньонке, растянув губы в хитрой улыбке. – Джоан, мне нужен твой профессиональный анализ. Давайте, доктор, покажите мне мастер-класс. <br/> <br/>Женщина – Джоан, как теперь знал Грег, – только вздохнула, проигнорировав ребяческий тон своей подруги, и послушно подошла к Шерлок, слегка опираясь на трость. <br/> <br/>– Знаешь, ты обещала мне ужин, а не труп, – добавила она ворчливо, но все равно наклонилась, чтобы рассмотреть убитую поближе.<br/> <br/>Грег с интересом обвел взглядом фигуру Джоан, но заметив почти злой взгляд Шерлок, направленный на него, прекратил это, тут же вспомнив о таком понятии, как «профессионализм».<br/> <br/>– Лестрейд, что вы узнали? Подробности! – командным тоном сказала Шерлок, явно желая окончательно отвлечь Грега от фигуры своей подруги.<br/> <br/>Грег кивнул и открыл папку, начиная зачитывать уже полученную информацию о даме в розовом. Шерлок внимательно его выслушала и улыбнулась, сменив гнев на милость. Грег выдохнул: ему не хотелось бы оказаться на ножах с Шерлок в таком важном расследовании.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> <br/>Когда Джоан закончила описывать медицинские подробности этого «самоубийства», на нее уже с интересом смотрели не только Шерлок и Грег, но и Андерсон, по которому было видно, как сильно его не устраивало то, что Шерлок предпочла притащить на дело свою экспертку, а не слушать его выводы. Грег догадывался, что это ударило по его эго, так как Андерсон слушал выводы Джоан, недовольно сложив руки на груди. <br/> <br/>– Впечатляюще, но я надеялась, ты копнешь чуть глубже, – беззлобно поддела Шерлок компаньонку, когда та закончила свой доклад.<br/> <br/>Андерсон довольно фыркнул, но ни Шерлок, ни Джоан не обратили на него внимание. Вместо этого Джоан усмехнулась и сделала подруге повторное замечание:<br/> <br/>– А я надеялась, что ты отведешь меня на ужин, но вот мы здесь! Не все ожидания оправдываются.<br/> <br/>Шерлок сделала жалобную мину.<br/> <br/>– Но это же интереснее ужина! <br/> <br/>Джоан улыбнулась. <br/> <br/>– Если я соглашусь, что да, ты после отведешь меня в тот ресторан, про который ты говорила? – облизав губы, прошептала она.<br/> <br/>Шерлок со всей серьезностью кивнула. Джон подмигнула подруге и, встав с колен, потянулась, избавляясь от напряжения в мышцах от долгого нахождения в неудобной позе. Ее кардиган чуть приподнялся, открывая тонкую полоску светлой кожи. Заметив это, Джоан быстро поправила его ладонью.<br/> <br/>– Если Шерлок ее не отведет, ее отведу я, – усмехнувшись, прошептал себе под нос Андерсон, за что сразу же получил от Грега легкий тычок в бок. <br/> <br/>– Иди, займись чем-то полезным! – сквозь зубы проговорил Грег, старательно убеждая себя, что дело было вовсе не в том, что он сам подумал о том же самом. <br/> <br/>Конечно же, нет. Просто эти слова были неуместными. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то услышал эти похабные замечания и передал их Салли. Грегу совершенно не хотелось разбираться с кучей пассивной агрессии, в которую однозначно превратились бы все рабочие встречи, на которых появлялись бы эти рассорившиеся любовники. Да и Шерлок могла бы плохо отреагировать, если бы на ее подругу положил глаз кто-то из Ярда.<br/> <br/>Грег захлопнул перед носом Андерсона дверь и подошел к Джоан, приветливо ей улыбаясь.<br/> <br/>– Мы так и не познакомились… Значит, вы Джоан? – та кивнула и быстро взглянула на Шерлок.<br/> <br/>– Я тебе еще нужна? <br/> <br/>Шерлок покачала головой, продолжая осмотр ярко-розового пальто жертвы.<br/> <br/>– Нет, спасибо, это все, моя дорогая, – задумчиво проговорила Шерлок, проведя пальцами в латексной перчатке по воротнику и шее убитой. – Просто подожди меня пять минут, я почти закончила.<br/> <br/>Джоан не стала спорить или мешать. Вместо этого она отошла к самому краю этой небольшой комнатушки и, остановившись почти у двери, вновь посмотрела на Грега.<br/> <br/>– А вы… инспектор Лестрейд?<br/> <br/>Грег кивнул.<br/> <br/>– Можно просто Грег.<br/> <br/>Джоан фыркнула.<br/> <br/>– Я видела заметку о вас в сегодняшнем номере Таймс. Приятно познакомиться… Инспектор.<br/> <br/>Грег растерянно приподнял бровь, совершенно не понимая, что в имени «Грегори» было такого забавного. <br/> <br/>– Так, значит… Вы врач? – спросил он, понимая, что Шерлок окончательно сосредоточила все внимание на трупе и не сможет ему помешать очередным пугающим взглядом. <br/> <br/>– Да, – кивнула Джоан, пожав плечами. – Была военным врачом. <br/> <br/>Грег не смог сдержать удивленного восклицания: ему трудно было представить эту миниатюрную, пусть и крепкую женщину в военной обстановке. <br/> <br/>– Правда? – спросил он.<br/> <br/>Джоан провела ладонью по своим коротко стриженным волосам и легонько стукнула тростью по своей коленке.<br/> <br/>– А непохожа? – усмехнулась она. <br/> <br/>Грег замялся и быстро пробормотал стандартное «Спасибо за службу», но замолчал, когда Джоан лишь отмахнулась.<br/> <br/>– Вам было тяжело, наверное, вернуться к мирной жизни? – спросил он после минуты молчания. <br/> <br/>Джоан пожала плечами и нервно облизала губы. Грег прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, мысленно нарекая себя идиотом. Этой женщине явно было некомфортно говорить о своем опыте, а он только что выставил себя перед ней бесчувственным придурком, который не знает, когда унять свое праздное любопытство.<br/> <br/>– Извините, я лезу не в свое дело, – добавил он, надеясь исправить свою ошибку. <br/> <br/>Джоан тут же изменилась в лице.<br/> <br/>– О, ничего. Я вот лезу не в свое расследование, так что мы квиты, – перевела она разговор в шутку. – Хотя… Да, было не очень легко. Но сейчас я просто рада вернуться домой, вернуться к Шерлок. Не видеть ее так долго… Это было тяжело.<br/> <br/>Она перевела взгляд на подругу, которая с очень заинтересованным видом ползала рядом с трупом, пачкая свои невероятно дорогие брюки. Джоан нежно улыбнулась. <br/> <br/>– Вернуться? – переспросил Грег снова. Он мельком видел сегодня, когда заходил к Шерлок, как эта женщина разбирала какие-то коробки с вещами, и единственным его предположением было, что это какая-то новая квартирантка миссис Хадсон. Он не думал, что Джоан жила с Шерлок и раньше. – Вы были с ней знакомы до… армии?<br/> <br/>– Да, эмм… – Джоан замялась. – Один общий друг… Майк из Бартса, вы его наверняка встречали… Он нас представил, и мы с Шерлок почти сразу съехались. Мы вместе чуть ли не с университета. Так что… да, и я очень рада вернуться. <br/> <br/>Грег понимающе кивнул: действительно, студенткам проще всего было снимать квартиру на пару. Даже сейчас так многие делали, чтобы сэкономить на квартплате. Наверняка, с бывшими военными дела обстояли так же. Грег хотел вставить это небольшое замечание, но тут Шерлок наконец отвлеклась от убитой и поднялась, отряхивая колени.<br/> <br/>– О, что узнала? – повернулся к ней Грег.<br/> <br/>Шерлок тут же начала одну из своих пламенных речей, но теперь не просто смотрела в пространство или на тело, лежащее у ее ног. Нет, ее взгляд целиком и полностью был сфокусирован на Джоан, словно Шерлок в этот раз пыталась поразить именно ее. Джоан с восторгом слушала, так что, очевидно, это работало.<br/> <br/>И, как бы Грегу не хотелось нарушать эту идиллию, ему все же пришлось прервать свою «лучшую стороннюю экспертку».<br/> <br/>– Так не было никакого чемодана… – сказал он, ухватившись за эту нестыковку, как за спасательный круг.<br/> <br/>Шерлок растерянно посмотрела на инспектора, вновь пускаясь в объяснения. Быстро сдаваясь под натиском ее массивного интеллекта, Грегори взмахнул рукой.<br/> <br/>– Ладно, все ищем чемодан, да?<br/> <br/>– Да! Розовый чемодан! Идем, Джоан, – Шерлок схватила подругу за руку. – Ужин еще ненадолго откладывается!<br/> <br/>Грегори удивленно моргнул.<br/> <br/>– А почему именно розовый?! – спросил он.<br/> <br/>Шерлок и Джоан переглянулись. <br/> <br/>– Что?! – не выдержал Грег. <br/> <br/>Джоан кивнула головой в сторону трупа.<br/> <br/>– Разве не очевидно? – усмехнулась она.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– О, «Чемодан у убийцы, чемодан у убийцы!», – передразнил Андерсон, указывая на розовое нечто, лежащее на полу в гостиной Шерлок. – И смотрите! Он у нашей любимой психопатки!<br/> <br/>Шерлок даже не шелохнулась. Грег ждал ее классических слов о социопатии, но вместо этого Шерлок просто пожала плечами.<br/> <br/>– Я нашла его. Это было легко. Нужно только использовать свой мозг… – она кинула взгляд на Андерсона и улыбнулась. – Ой, прости, я имела в виду «Легко для меня». <br/> <br/>– Нашла?! – хмыкнул тот. – И где же?!<br/> <br/>За его спиной послышался скрип открывающейся двери. Андерсон удивленно обернулся.<br/> <br/>– В одной из ближайших помоек, – спокойно ответила Джоан, прикрыв за собой дверь в ванную комнату. Поплотнее укутавшись в слегка длинноватый ей шелковый халат, она провела ладонью по влажным и растрепанным после душа волосам. – В третьей по счету, если не ошибаюсь. Боже, меня до сих пор мутит от этого запаха.<br/> <br/>Шерлок, ничуть не смутившись, пожала плечами.<br/> <br/>– Я могла бы пойти искать его одна, но ты бы не позволила, верно? Было бы грубо пойти без тебя.<br/> <br/>Грег перевел взгляд с одной женщины на другую.<br/> <br/>– То есть вы подтверждаете, что Шерлок нашла этот чемодан?<br/> <br/>Шерлок рассмеялась.<br/> <br/>– У тебя есть право не свидетельствовать против меня, помни об этом, – шепнула она Джоан.<br/> <br/>Та только закатила глаза. <br/> <br/>– Мы вместе его нашли. В помойке, – вздохнув, сказала она Грегу. – Если не верите, понюхайте чемодан. Запашок от него теперь тот еще.<br/> <br/>Грег кивнул. Андерсон, стоящий неподалеку от чемодана, снял маску с лица и втянул в себя воздух. Поморщившись, он отодвинулся от чемодана жертвы и перевел взгляд на босые ноги Джоан, покрытые крохотными капельками воды. Шерлок окинула Андерсона еще одним презрительным взглядом. <br/> <br/>– Дорогая, иди оденься, тут не очень-то тепло, – мягко намекнула она подруге, но та так и осталась стоять у двери ванной комнаты.<br/> <br/>– Нет, сначала ответь мне, что все же эта компания, – она обвела взглядом полицейских и судмедэкспертов в защитных комбинезонах и респираторах, – делает в нашей квартире. Когда они вообще заявились?<br/> <br/>– Когда ты тратила на себя всю нашу горячую воду, – подсказала Шерлок, злобно поглядывая на Андерсона и Лестрейда. – Они все так ворвались, я их даже остановить не успела. Взволновали миссис Хадсон! Начали рыться в наших вещах, копаться в ящиках. <br/> <br/>– Да, я вижу… но зачем? – тоже повернулась к Лестрейду Джоан.<br/> <br/>Грег неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, прекрасно понимая, что этот вопрос она задавала скорее ему, чем своей подруге.<br/> <br/>– Это… обыск. На наркотики.<br/> <br/>Джоан замерла на секунду, переваривая полученную информацию.<br/> <br/>– Наркотики? Здесь?! – переспросила она.<br/> <br/>Грег кивнул. Джоан сложила руки на груди, от чего ее халат немного сполз, открывая красную, воспаленную кожу ее левого плеча. Джоан этого даже не заметила, продолжая сверлить Грега взглядом.<br/> <br/>– В этом доме нет никаких наркотиков, инспектор, – строго сказала она с такой поразительной уверенностью, что всем, включая Шерлок, стало немного некомфортно. – Шерлок чиста с первого курса университета. И чиста сейчас. <br/> <br/>Андерсон тут же хмыкнул. <br/> <br/>– И откуда такое доверие? – не выдержал он, старательно не обращая внимание на ее плечо.<br/> <br/>Джоан виртуозно приподняла бровь, явно подражая своей кудрявой соседке, но даже не удостоила Андерсона еще одним взглядом. <br/> <br/>– Еще раз, почему вы все здесь? – вновь обратилась она к Лестрейду.<br/> <br/>– Потому что утаивать улики от следствия – это незаконно, – проговорил он, надеясь, что в этом она будет с ним согласна, но, очевидно, Джоан не была намерена выбирать его сторону.<br/> <br/>– Как и проводить обыски без ордера, и все же вы здесь, – парировала она и, потеряв к Лестрейду интерес, повернулась к соседке. – Просто работайте уже вместе, и не ведите себя как дети. Вы оба! – Грег и Шерлок кивнули. Грег дал знак своим ребятам, и все, кроме Андерсона, который все же пересилил себя и начал осмотр розового чемодана, покинули помещение. – А вот теперь я пошла перео… <br/> <br/>С первого этажа послышался звук дверного звонка. Джоан устало вздохнула.<br/> <br/>– А это еще кто? <br/> <br/>Шерлок пожала плечами. <br/> <br/>– Анджело. Думаю, он принес твою забытую трость.<br/> <br/>Джоан моргнула.<br/> <br/>– Мою что? О, боже! – через секунду рассмеялась она, совершенно изменившись в лице.<br/> <br/>Шерлок улыбнулась.<br/> <br/>– Я же говорила, что это психосоматика.</p><p><br/> <br/>***</p><p><br/> <br/>– А Салли чего не с вами? – с напускным любопытством спросила Шерлок в попытке отвлечь Андерсона и Лестрейда от Джоан, которая прямо в халате проскользнула мимо них, чтобы спуститься за тростью на первый этаж.<br/> <br/>– Она сказала, что «не станет потворствовать нам в нашем желании копаться в женском грязном белье», – пояснил Грег, к явному недовольству Шерлок все же проводив Джоан взглядом. <br/> <br/>– Женская солидарность, – добавил Андерсон со смешком, продолжая осматривать чемодан. – О, тут есть бирка с электронным адресом.<br/> <br/>– Ага, я заметила это более получаса назад, – пробормотала Шерлок и перевела взгляд на Грега, всем своим видом показывая, что не понимает, что же такого увидела Салли в таком идиоте, каким был Филипп Андерсон. <br/> <br/>Грег пожал плечами в ответ на ее молчаливое возмущение. Шерлок покачала головой и вернулась к попытке взломать аккаунт убитой, чтобы отследить ее пропавший телефон. Тем не менее Шерлок все же не удержалась и добавила, пробормотав себе под нос:<br/> <br/>– И все же Салли – единственный компетентный сотрудник Ярда. Хоть кто-то понял, что ваша затея осматривать мою с Джоан квартиру вместо поиска убийцы – просто-напросто идиотская трата времени. И как она вас терпит… <br/> <br/>– Кто? – спросила Джоан, вернувшись в гостиную, держа в руках свою трость. – Я как-то потеряла нить разговора. <br/> <br/>– Салли Донован. Она наименее раздражающая из всей этой компании. Хотя ее вкус в мужчинах оставляет желать лучшего… – ответила ей Шерлок, но заметив непонимание на лице Джоан, добавила, – ну, та, что пыталась убедить тебя меня бросить и заняться рыбалкой.<br/> <br/>Джоан рассмеялась и, оставив трость в подставке для зонтов, подошла к Шерлок.<br/> <br/>– А, женщина с копной очаровательных кудряшек? Да, если не считать того замечания про рыбалку, она показалась мне весьма милой.<br/> <br/>Шерлок снова оторвала взгляд от экрана ноутбука и удивленно и немного нервно посмотрела на подругу.<br/> <br/>– Тебе нравятся ее кудри? Моих уже недостаточно?! – воскликнула она.<br/> <br/>Грег и Филипп переглянулись. Джоан наклонилась к Шерлок и, нежно потрепав ее по волосам, оставила поцелуй на ее макушке.<br/> <br/>– Боже, пчелка, не ревнуй. С твоими волосами ничто не сравнится. Мне просто... нравятся кудряшки. Это в моем вкусе. Ладно… надоело стоять тут в одном халате. Я скоро вернусь.<br/> <br/>Грег нервно закашлялся, наконец полностью осознав, что халат Шерлок действительно был единственной вещью, которую Джоан накинула на себя.<br/> <br/>– Я был очень кудрявым в молодости, – вдруг невпопад ляпнул он.<br/> <br/>Джоан удивленно оглянулась на него, совершенно не скрывая непонимания на своем лице. Грег немного смущенно покачал головой и попытался скрасить этот разговор одной из своих «улыбок для свиданий», но такого нахальства Шерлок уже совсем не выдержала. Она оторвалась от ноутбука и поднялась с места, чтобы встать между Грегори и Джоан.<br/> <br/>– Лестрейд, а что твоя жена думает о твоем желании копаться в грязном женском белье? Или она слишком занята, строя глазки своему тренеру по фитнесу? – припомнила Шерлок начало разговора, затем она оттеснила Грега в сторону и, посмотрев на Джоан, тихо добавила, – дорогая, иди уже оденься, никто из нас не может сосредоточиться, пока ты ходишь тут… в этом.<br/> <br/>Джоан рассмеялась.<br/> <br/>– Что, и ты тоже? – спросила она.<br/> <br/>Шерлок кивнула.<br/> <br/>– Особенно я.<br/> <br/>Джоан довольно хмыкнула и быстро скрылась в спальне, которая, как Грег знал, до этого дня принадлежала Шерлок. Почти забыв о своем разочаровании из-за неудавшегося флирта, Грег усмехнулся. Все же Шерлок явно заботилась о своей подруге, раз даже поменялась с ней спальнями, чтобы той не приходилось нагружать больную ногу, слишком часто поднимаясь по лестнице.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Салли наконец позвонила Грегу, чтобы сообщить, что узнала все, что могла о Рейчел – мертворожденной дочери убитой, – Лестрейд тут же передал всю полученную информацию Шерлок. Та недовольно нахмурилась и воскликнула, что не понимает, как давным-давно умершая и никогда на самом деле не существовавшая дочь Дженнифер Уилсон могла помочь им в разрешении этой загадки. <br/> <br/>– Не сходится! – рявкнула Шерлок, с досадой захлопнув ноутбук.<br/> <br/>– Что не сходится? – спросила Джоан, выйдя из спальни, держа в руках светлый вязаный кардиган. Натянув его поверх своей приталенной клетчатой рубашки, она поправила волосы и подошла к подруге. – Что случилось? <br/> <br/>Шерлок кратко пересказала ей «Проблему Рейчел». Джоан пожала плечами.<br/> <br/> – А что не так? Она думала о дочери, когда умирала. Это логично.<br/> <br/>– Она не думала! Она царапала ее имя на полу! Ей было больно, это требовало усилий! С чего ей тратить на это силы?! Ты бы стала делать что-то подобное, если бы умирала?! Вряд ли ты бы выцарапывала мое имя на паркете!<br/> <br/>Едва Шерлок поняла, что сказала, она тут же прервалась и прошептала извинения, но Джоан все равно обиженно поджала губы. <br/> <br/>– Когда меня подстрелили, паркета поблизости не было, вокруг были лишь кровь да песок. <br/> <br/>– Извини, – хрипло повторила Шерлок. – Я не имела в виду…<br/> <br/>Грег решил вмешаться, отвлекая этих двоих от явно тяжелого для них разговора. <br/> <br/>– Может, убийца просто убедил ее покончить с собой, напомнив ей о дочери? – предположил он.<br/> <br/>Шерлок тут же вновь стала самой собой, взяв под контроль свои эмоции, и разнесла эту нелепую версию.<br/> <br/>– Прошло уже четырнадцать лет! С чего ей столько печалиться?!<br/> <br/>Андерсон хмыкнул.<br/> <br/>– Я же сказал: «Психопатка», – тихо произнес он таким тоном, словно не присутствовал при этом весьма эмоциональном моменте между двумя подругами. Грег поразился, как можно быть таким предвзятым. – Наверняка, она сама все это провернула, с ее-то познаниями в химии. На пару с подружкой. <br/> <br/>Джоан тут же попыталась возмутиться, что не позволит никому оскорблять Шерлок, но та прервала ее, успокаивающе положив ладонь ей на плечо. <br/> <br/>– Глупости не говори, – растянув губы в самой жуткой улыбке из своего арсенала, Шерлок повернулась к Филиппу. – Если бы мы с Джоан были напарницами-убийцами, думаешь, мы бы убивали женщин?!<br/> <br/>Андерсон неосознанно сделал шаг назад. Джоан еле успела подавить смешок. <br/> <br/>– Шерлок... Тебе не кажется, что это было... слишком стереотипно? – хихикнула она, будто совсем забыв о своей обиде.<br/> <br/>Шерлок отмахнулась.<br/> <br/>– Нет. Пока мы с тобой не завели кучу кошек, ничто не может считаться слишком стереотипным. <br/> <br/>Джоан вновь хихикнула и явно хотела что-то добавить в эту шутку и от себя, но тут Грегу уже пришлось прервать их небольшое представление.<br/> <br/>– Шерлок, – напомнил он. – Нам нужен пароль, ты помнишь? Может, «Rachel» и есть пароль?<br/> <br/>Шерлок покачала головой.<br/> <br/>– Слишком просто. Я пробовала, он не подходит. Да и такая женщина, как Дженнифер Уилсон, не стала бы использовать настолько ненадежный пароль, она бы хоть пару цифр добавила…<br/> <br/>– Дата рождения! – тут же догадалась Джоан. – Если это действительно настолько важное и травмирующее событие для Дженнифер, она бы добавила к имени дату рождения дочери! <br/> <br/>Шерлок с интересом взглянула на подругу. <br/> <br/>– Ты уверена?<br/> <br/>– Моим паролем долгое время было Sherlock2901, так что да! <br/> <br/>Грег удивленно взглянул на Джоан, подумав, что она, должно быть, что-то напутала. Двадцать девятое января было буквально вчера, и Грег бы знал, если бы у Шерлок был день рождения, верно? <br/> <br/>– У Шерлок же день рождения шестого января, а не двадцать девятого, нет? – спросил он, боясь, что и сам мог немного напутать с датой. Было бы неловко, если бы выяснилось, что он все эти годы поздравлял ее в неправильный день.<br/> <br/>Шерлок провела ладонью по волосам и успокоила Грега своим ответом: <br/> <br/>– Двадцать девятое – это не дата моего рождения, это день нашей с Джоан встречи… – Шерлок заправила одну из своих многочисленных кудряшек за ухо и вновь нежно улыбнулась подруге. – Ну, зато теперь не только я знаю, что Джоан – тот еще романтик!<br/> <br/>Джоан смущенно хмыкнула и, чтобы занять себя чем-то, открыла ноутбук и переспросила у Грега дату рождения и, соответственно, смерти дочери убитой. Введя нужный пароль и войдя в аккаунт Дженнифер, чтобы отследить ее телефон, Джоан улыбнулась.<br/> <br/>– Вуаля! Кстати… В сравнении с тобой не такой уж я и романтик. Разве не ты звонила мне на базу в нашу прошлую годовщину, чтобы сыграть мне на скрипке? Парочка наших парней даже всхлипывала, когда я перевела звонок на громкую связь, честно.<br/> <br/>Шерлок, к удивлению Грега, вдруг залилась краской. <br/> <br/>– Ну… Зато ты попросила Майкрофта, – Майкрофта! – выписать тебя из больницы именно к нашей годовщине в этом году! – попыталась защититься она и, чтобы скрыть пылающие щеки, уставилась в экран ноутбука. – Да сколько эта штука может искать этот дурацкий телефон?!<br/> <br/>Грег быстро написал Салли, чтобы она была готова отдать команду выслать людей на адрес, который вот-вот должен был определиться на сайте. Потом задумался на мгновение, и написал еще и про вертолеты, которые могли бы понадобиться, если бы адрес оказался не самым легкодоступным. Получив закономерное «Да, сэр», Грег сжал телефон в руке и вновь посмотрел на то, как медленно сужался диапазон возможных адресов. Пока ясно было, что телефон убитой находился в Лондоне, но подобной информацией они располагали и без этого.<br/> <br/>Грег решил воспользоваться этим временным окном, как возможностью еще немного пообщаться с Джоан.<br/> <br/>– Так… вы знакомы не только с Шерлок, но и с ее братом? И еще не сбежали от них? Я впечатлен, – сказал он от чистого сердца. Не многие на его памяти обладали такой силой духа и терпением, чтобы выдерживать Холмсов и уж тем более добровольно общаться с ними. – Я имею в виду… Не знаю, знакомы ли вы с ним настолько близко, но у этого парня есть тревожащая привычка похищать людей с улиц. <br/> <br/>Джоан улыбнулась. <br/> <br/>– О, вас он тоже похищал? – с интересом взглянула она на Грега. – Меня он как-то пытался украсть прямо с улицы, очень давно… У него тогда даже личных миньонов для этого не было. Только водитель да машина с правительственными номерами и затемненными окнами. Мы с ним в общем-то так и познакомились.<br/> <br/>– А его пах очень хорошо познакомился с твоим коленом, – добавила Шерлок, ничуть не скрывая, что была довольна подобным развитием событий. <br/> <br/>Грег почти подавился воздухом. Андерсон так вообще смотрел попеременно на каждого из участников разговора, ничуть не скрывая ужаса на своем лице. Грег сделал мысленную пометку объяснить ему, что брат Шерлок не был маньяком и что именно в разговоре подразумевалось под «похищениями», которыми тот промышлял, а затем снова повернулся к Джоан.<br/> <br/>– Постойте… Вы врезали Майкрофту Холмсу в пах?! – с нескрываемым восхищением проговорил Грег.<br/> <br/>Джоан кивнула.<br/> <br/>– Кто-то должен был объяснить ему, что девушкам не нравится, когда их затаскивают в машину против их воли.<br/> <br/>Грег рассмеялся. Теперь многое вставало на свои места. <br/> <br/>– Так вот почему ты ее так сильно любишь, – повернулся он к Шерлок. Та, к его удивлению, вместо того, чтобы спорить, только кивнула.<br/> <br/>– Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, – добавила она. – О, смотрите, поиск закончен!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Как он может быть здесь?! – рявкнул Грег на Шерлок, не сдержавшись. – Мы столько времени потеряли! Поверить не могу! Ищи телефон!<br/>
 <br/>
Шерлок растерянно оглядела комнату. <br/>
 <br/>
– Он не может быть здесь… – пробормотала она. <br/>
 <br/>
Джоан согласно кивнула. Никто не обратил на нее внимание.<br/>
 <br/>
– Видимо, вы выронили его из чемодана, пока играли в подружек-детективов, – язвительно добавил Андерсон, – позвоните на него еще раз.<br/>
 <br/>
Шерлок сжала губы, но сделала, как он сказал. Звонок прошел, но звука не было слышно.<br/>
 <br/>
– На беззвучке, – ругнулся Грег.<br/>
 <br/>
Джоан подошла к подруге.<br/>
 <br/>
– Убийца же пытался позвонить тебе после нашего сообщения ему! Как телефон может быть в квартире?! – прошипела она. <br/>
 <br/>
– Я пока не знаю, – ответила Шерлок и обошла всю комнату, мельком даже взглянув в окно. Ее лицо на мгновение из спокойного превратилось в заинтересованное. Шерлок замерла у окна, будто сама не понимала, на что смотрела. Грег решил подойти к ней, чтобы понять, что она там увидела, но громкое восклицание Андерсона отвлекло его.<br/>
 <br/>
– Смотрите! – он указал на пол, где у ножки дивана валялся телефон в нежно-розовом корпусе. – Он все это время был здесь!<br/>
 <br/>
Шерлок удивленно моргнула. Андерсон наклонился, его защитный голубой комбинезон из нетканки противно зашуршал, когда он поднял телефон и осторожно переложил его в пакет для улик. Джоан повернулась к Филиппу.<br/>
 <br/>
– Почему вы в спецодежде? – вдруг спросила она.<br/>
 <br/>
– Никто, кроме Лестрейда, не рискнет заваливаться без защиты на этот склад химических отходов, который Шерлок зовет квартирой, – ответил Андерсон и повернулся к Грегу. – Значит, я забираю чемодан, и уходим?<br/>
 <br/>
Грегу пришлось кивнуть. Они и так много времени потеряли. <br/>
 </p><p>***</p><p>– Мы вечно зря тратим на нее время, – продолжал бурчать Андерсон, пока они ехали обратно в участок. – Холмс – сущий кошмар. Не выношу ее.<br/>
 <br/>
Грег проигнорировал это замечание, не готовый сейчас защищать Шерлок перед коллегой. В данном случае Андерсон был прав. <br/>
 <br/>
– Так что ж ты подкатывал к ней все время, если так ее не выносишь? – невзначай спросил Дэн – один из полицейских, вызвавшихся на обыск в квартире 221б. <br/>
 <br/>
Андерсон сорвал защитную маску, которая все еще висела на его подбородке.<br/>
 <br/>
– Я не подкатывал, – сказал он. – Флиртовать с Шерлок – все равно что пытаться подкатить к каменной статуе. Она не женщина, а кусок льда.<br/>
 <br/>
– Ну, не знаю, кажется, у той блондинки получилось неплохо растопить лед, – хохотнул Дэн.<br/>
 <br/>
– О, да, – кивнул Андерсон. – Хотя ей не помешало бы немного отрастить волосы. Не хотел бы я встречаться с женщиной, которая выглядит мужественнее меня.<br/>
 <br/>
Грег хмыкнул, почувствовав необходимость защитить Джоан от его нападок.<br/>
 <br/>
– Так зачем тогда ты встречаешься с Салли? – спросил он раздраженно.<br/>
 <br/>
Андерсон повернулся к окну и перевел разговор на что-то более нейтральное.<br/>
 </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
Они были почти у Ярда, когда телефон Грега зазвенел. Он посмотрел на экран и с удивлением увидел входящий вызов от Шерлок. Эта женщина предпочитала сообщения и звонила только совсем в крайних случаях, так что он поспешил взять трубку.<br/>
 <br/>
– Что такое, Шерлок? Вспомнила, что забыла отдать еще какую-то важную улику, которую стащила?!<br/>
 <br/>
– Он подбросил телефон в квартиру прямо у нас под носом, а мы и не заметили, – проговорила она нервно. – Это не повод для шуток.<br/>
 <br/>
Грег закатил глаза.<br/>
 <br/>
– Шерлок, телефон все время был в чемодане, ты просто не заметила…<br/>
 <br/>
– Я замечаю все! Его там не было. И на полу его не было до того, как вы ворвались в квартиру!<br/>
 <br/>
Грег хмыкнул.<br/>
 <br/>
– И как же это вышло?!<br/>
 <br/>
– Надень нужную форму и веди себя так, словно и должен тут находиться. Уверенность и спокойствие открывают любые двери, – проговорила Шерлок быстро.<br/>
 <br/>
– Да, но… мы бы заметили, если бы кто-то вышел из квартиры в защитном комбинезоне и пошел бы в другую сторону, а не к полицейским машинам, верно? <br/>
 <br/>
Грег перевел взгляд на Андерсона и Дэна, показывая, что ответа ждет уже от них. <br/>
 <br/>
– Кто-то проходил мимо вас? И тебя, Дэн, когда вы с ребятами уже ждали на улице? – спросил он.<br/>
 <br/>
Дэн постарался не отвлекаться от дороги, но все же собрался с мыслями и ответил:<br/>
 <br/>
– Ну, был мужчина… Он передал блондинке трость через дверь, но в квартиру вроде не заходил. Такой… крупный итальянец с хвостиком.<br/>
 <br/>
Андерсон покачал головой. <br/>
 <br/>
– Это не тот.<br/>
 <br/>
Дэн пожал плечами. <br/>
 <br/>
– Больше никого не видел, и уж точно никто не выходил из квартиры.<br/>
 <br/>
Грег с облегчением рассмеялся.<br/>
 <br/>
– Шерлок, ты слышала? <br/>
 <br/>
Та недовольно вздохнула, явно неубежденная. <br/>
 <br/>
– Не сходится, – повторила она излюбленную фразу. – Что-то не так!<br/>
 <br/>
– Хочешь сказать, что кто-то прошмыгнул мимо семи полицейских, «первого в мире консультирующего детектива» и военного доктора, оставил телефон жертвы и вышел незамеченным?! – с сомнением потянул Грег, окончательно расслабившись.<br/>
 <br/>
– Восьми, – тут же поправила его Шерлок. – Когда вы все заваливаетесь ко мне, вас обычно восемь.<br/>
 <br/>
Грег почти согласился с этим, но вовремя вспомнил слова самой Шерлок:<br/>
 <br/>
– Обычно. Но сегодня Салли не поехала с нами, помнишь?<br/>
 <br/>
Шерлок сглотнула.<br/>
 <br/>
– Ага. Помню… – медленно произнесла она. – Салли не было. И вас все равно было восемь. Он точно зашел в квартиру.<br/>
 <br/>
– Что?! – снова собрался Грег.<br/>
 <br/>
– Говоришь, никто, кроме вас из квартиры, не выходил, да? – спросила она. Послышался шум. – О, Боже, Джоан! <br/>
 <br/>
Звонок резко оборвался.<br/>
 <br/>
– Вот же черт! – рявкнул Грег, понимая, что именно Шерлок имела в виду. – Он все еще в квартире, разворачивай!<br/>
 </p><p>***<br/>
 </p><p>Когда полицейские машины вместе с подкреплением прибыли на Бейкер-стрит, в квартире не было никакого обещанного Шерлок маньяка. К несчастью, Шерлок не было тоже. В гостиной Грег обнаружил лишь миссис Хадсон, нервно расхаживающую из угла в угол, и явные признаки довольно жестокой драки.<br/>
 <br/>
– Миссис Хадсон, вы в порядке? – спросил Грег. – Что тут произошло? Где Шерлок и Джоан?<br/>
 <br/>
Миссис Хадсон кратко описала, что помнила из нападения. Ничего полезного, в общем-то: она как обычно услышала из квартиры Шерлок какой-то шум и вышла спросить, что происходит, когда было уже поздно.<br/>
 <br/>
– ...я только дверь открыла, как мимо меня промчалась Джоан! На улицу! Даже без куртки! У нее, кажется, кровь шла! А Шерлок дома уже не было. Ее похитили? Прямо из квартиры?!<br/>
 <br/>
– А почему вы не позвонили в полицию? – спросила ее Салли, которая приехала почти вслед за Грегом. – То есть… мы, конечно, вернулись, но… <br/>
 <br/>
– Я позвонила Майкрофту Холмсу, – ответила миссис Хадсон. – Это как полиция, но значительно быстрее.<br/>
 <br/>
Грег оторвался от телефона, по которому давал указания отсмотреть все видео с камер на Бейкер-стрит в поиске человека, который увез Шерлок, и повернулся к домовладелице.<br/>
 <br/>
– То есть Майкрофт уже в курсе похищения сестры? – спросил он, быстро закончив телефонный разговор. Миссис Хадсон кивнула. – Отлично, так куда проще. Андерсон, Донован, осмотрите гостиную, я сейчас!<br/>
 <br/>
Пройдя мимо миссис Хадсон, Грег быстро спустился на первый этаж и, выйдя на улицу, вновь взял телефон и выбрал из списка контактов «М-р Британское Правительство».<br/>
 <br/>
– Я немного занят, инспектор, у вас что-то срочное? – прозвучал в трубке знакомый голос. <br/>
 <br/>
Грег поежился. Ему всегда было немного некомфортно звонить Майкрофту и выступать этаким просителем у королевского двора. Напомнив себе, что Майкрофт не королева, а он сам сейчас звонит по действительно важному делу, Грег сделал глубокий вдох и проговорил:<br/>
 <br/>
– Мистер Холмс, мне нужна вся информация о похищении вашей сестры. Все записи с камер, адреса, если вы их нашли...<br/>
 <br/>
– Моя помощница уже высылает вам все, что у нас есть. Телефон Шерлок, по-видимому, остался на Бейкер-стрит, так что данных у нас немного. Моей сестре явно что-то вкололи, так как по видео видно было, что она еле шла, когда ее из квартиры выводил какой-то невзрачный мужчина-таксист. Она выглядела как пьяная, неудивительно, что никто на улице не поднял панику. Номер его такси со всеми пояснениями уже у ваших людей. <br/>
 <br/>
– Ясно, спасибо. Мы ее найдем, мистер Холмс, – проговорил Грег привычным успокаивающим тоном, с которыми говорил обычно с родственниками пострадавших. – А что-то о нападении на мисс Джоан… – Грег запнулся, понимая, что так и не узнал ее фамилию, но к счастью Майкрофт прервал его на полуслове.<br/>
 <br/>
– Я помню, кто такая «мисс Джоан», – сказал он. <br/>
 <br/>
«Ну, еще бы ты забыл женщину, которая осмелилась зарядить тебе по промежности», – подумал Грег.<br/>
 <br/>
– Да, миссис Хадсон сказала, что та выбежала на улицу вслед за Шерлок. И ее местоположение теперь тоже неизвестно. И она, возможно, ранена.<br/>
 <br/>
Майкрофт хмыкнул. <br/>
 <br/>
– Она в порядке. Не стоит волноваться за эту женщину.<br/>
 <br/>
– Простите?<br/>
 <br/>
– Я знаю точное местоположение Джоанны. Мой водитель подобрал ее недалеко от Бейкер-стрит.<br/>
 <br/>
– Вы ее что, снова похитили? – не удержался от вопроса шокированный Грег.<br/>
 <br/>
– Это не похищение. Это беспокойство о члене семьи. Ее осмотрит наш семейный врач, а затем я ее верну. Не беспокойтесь о Джоанне, ваша забота – Шерлок, – сказал Майкрофт и сбросил звонок.<br/>
 <br/>
Грег убрал в карман телефон и, найдя взглядом одну из камер, посмотрел в нее с недоумением. Грег надеялся, что Майкрофт поймет его язык тела и позже ответит на это безмолвное «Да что это такое было вообще?!». </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В конечном итоге они нашли Шерлок почти невредимой, отследив по камерам перемещения нужного кэба. Действительно, как Майкрофт и описывал, Шерлок чем-то накачали и даже пытались заставить ее выпить какой-то яд. Грег не очень понял, так как она сначала говорила немного невнятно из-за наркотиков в крови. <br/> <br/>– «Хороший» и «Плохой» пузырьки, – повторяла она, будто это действительно что-то значило.<br/> <br/>– Ясно-ясно. Ты ведь из них ничего не пила? – обеспокоенно спросил Грег.<br/> <br/>Шерлок покачала головой.<br/> <br/>– Я выбрала игрушечный пистолет. Никто не знал, что он игрушечный, а я знала. Я знаю, как выглядит оружие!<br/> <br/>Грег кивнул и осторожно укутал Шерлок в оранжевое одеяло, одолженное у парамедиков. Один из них принес еще и термос с чаем, так что у Шерлок были все британские удобства, какие только возможны в такой ситуации. Поблагодарив медика за чай вместо Шерлок, у которой явно еще не очень хорошо было с головой, Грег продолжил расспросы.<br/> <br/>– Ладно. А что было дома, ты помнишь? Как на тебя напали? <br/> <br/>Взгляд Шерлок на мгновение стал более осмысленным.<br/> <br/>– Он спрятался на лестнице и потом столкнул с нее Джоан! Мою Джоан! Как какой-то трус!<br/> <br/>Грег сочувственно похлопал Шерлок по плечу. Та поморщилась.<br/> <br/>– О, прости… Значит… Ты побежала помочь подруге, и он подошел сзади и всадил шприц тебе в плечо, так?<br/> <br/>Шерлок сжала губы, но кивнула. <br/> <br/>– По-идиотски получилось, – признала она сделала несколько глотков из пластиковой кружечки. – Где Джоан?<br/> <br/>– С твоим братом. С ней все хорошо. Пара ушибов и все, как я понял.<br/> <br/>Шерлок кивнула, будто и правда верила, что Джоан была рядом с Майкрофтом в полной безопасности. <br/> <br/>– Мне нужно ее увидеть, – все же сказала Шерлок и попыталась встать. Ее неслабо качнуло в сторону, так что Грег усадил ее обратно на кушетку из машины скорой помощи.<br/> <br/>– Сначала расскажи мне, что еще помнишь, и я тебя отпущу, – сказал он, полагая, что решение об этом все же оставит медикам.<br/> <br/>– Я все сказала.<br/> <br/>– О снайпере, у нас вообще зацепок по нему нет! И том таксисте-убийце, он же что-то тебе говорил?<br/> <br/>– Ох, это… Ну, он был очень недоволен, что меня не заинтересовала его игра «Выбери не ядовитую пилюлю». Как он мне сказал, его уверили, что я обязательно захочу доказать ему, что выберу правильно. <br/> <br/>– И ради этой игры он убил четырех человек?!<br/> <br/>Шерлок пожала плечами.<br/> <br/>– Люди с аневризмой развлекаются, как могут, – сказала она.<br/> <br/>– Откуда тебе знать, что у него аневризма?! – не выдержав, воскликнул Андерсон. – По каким еще признакам ты это поняла?!<br/> <br/>Шерлок на секунду зажмурилась и выпила еще чаю. Казалось, что именно в этот момент она наконец окончательно пришла в норму.<br/> <br/>– Это была очень сложная цепь рассуждений, Андерсон… Видишь ли… – прошептала она и, подождав, пока судмедэксперт не приблизится заинтересованно к ее лицу, и резко и громко продолжила, – он сам мне это сказал!<br/> <br/>Андерсон отшатнулся и, выругавшись, сделал шаг назад. Шерлок довольно допила чай.<br/> <br/>– Но ты сказала, что выбрала пистолет? – спросил Грег, проигнорировав их глупую перепалку.<br/> <br/>Шерлок кивнула.<br/> <br/>– Он угрожал пистолетом, если люди отказывались играть с ним. Никто не знал, что оружие подделка. Кроме меня. Так что я выбрала пистолет. Он направил его на меня, когда прогремел выстрел. Но именно в этот момент мне ничего не угрожало. Хотя… он мог бы попытаться силой заставить меня выпить нужную таблетку. Я все равно была слишком вялая, чтобы сопротивляться.<br/> <br/>– То есть снайпер убил его просто так? – пробурчал Андерсон.<br/> <br/>Шерлок скептически приподняла бровь.<br/> <br/>– Снайпер не знал, что оружие подделка! С такого расстояния трудно было бы определить! Но даже так… Попадание четкое, рана не смертельная. Человек хотел обездвижить и вывести похитителя из строя, а не убить. Смерть все же наступила в результате аневризмы, о которой наш снайпер тоже не знал. Уверена, вскрытие покажет обширное внутримозговое кровоизлияние. Это совпадение, что разрыв сосуда произошел именно сейчас.<br/> <br/>– Все же думаю, выстрел немного поспособствовал, – сделал замечание Грег. <br/> <br/>Шерлок вновь пожала плечами.<br/> <br/>– В любом случае, тот, кого вы ищете, не собирался убивать кэбмена. Этот человек выстрелил в запястье, надеясь выбить у него оружие из рук. То есть… вы ищете человека с высокими моральными принципами и хорошей военной подготовкой, у которого не дрожат руки, который… <br/> <br/>– Мужчину с военным прошлым в Лондоне… Да, его будет легко найти, – фыркнул Андерсон, прерывая ее описание предполагаемого снайпера. <br/> <br/>– Мужчину? – переспросила Шерлок, но вдруг, будто что-то осознав, резко закивала Андерсону. – Да-да, мужчину. Одинокого. С ПТСР и желанием спасать всех вокруг. Крепкого и привыкшего к опасностям. Наверняка он давно следил за этим парнем, у подобного человека могло быть много врагов… <br/> <br/>Андерсона этот ответ удивил. Его явно порадовало, что Шерлок не просто не стала с ним спорить, а даже поддакнула на его весьма скептическое замечание, но он не смог удержаться от еще одного вопроса.<br/> <br/>– Да ладно? – переспросил он. – Ты согласна со мной?!<br/> <br/>Шерлок очень серьезно кивнула. <br/> <br/>– С чего вдруг? Ты совсем не в себе, да? – рассмеялся Андерсон. – Может, похищение пошло на пользу… <br/> <br/>Шерлок сделала наигранно обиженное лицо и поплотнее закуталась в большое махровое оранжевое одеяло.<br/> <br/>– На нас с Джоан напали в нашем собственном доме! Ей чуть не сломали шею! Меня накачали снотворным, похитили и попытались отравить! Разумеется, я не в себе! – театрально воскликнула она.<br/> <br/>Грег не удержался от смешка, но Андерсон все равно близко к сердцу принял этот спектакль.<br/> <br/>– Да, я… как-то не подумал, – пробормотал он и отошел от машины. – Извини. Не говори Салли, что я это сказал.<br/> <br/>Шерлок кивнула, но явно только для того, чтобы он поскорее ушел. Как только Андерсон оставил их с Грегом наедине, Шерлок закатила глаза и вновь поднялась с кушетки. <br/> <br/>– Все, мне нечего больше сказать. Мне нужна моя Джоан, где она? <br/> <br/>Шерлок оглядела улицу, видимо, в поисках подруги, но Грег вновь поспешил объяснить ей, что Джоан была с Майкрофтом все это время. Шерлок только отмахнулась от него и пошла куда-то за полицейское ограждение, предварительно всучив Грегори свое одеяло.<br/> <br/>– Куда ты… Там же никого нет, – пробормотал Грег и тут же заметил, как неподалеку останавливается черная правительственная машина.<br/> </p><p>***</p><p><br/> <br/>– Значит, «Шерлок – это моя забота», Майкрофт Холмс? – воскликнул Грег, когда Майкрофт вышел из машины.<br/> <br/>– А разве это было не так? – спросил Человек с Зонтом, поприветствовав его и свою сестру легким наклоном головы.<br/> <br/>Грег не был наивным, что бы такого Холмс-старший о нем ни думал. <br/> <br/>– Пока мы искали вашу сестру, вы за ней уже отправили своих правительственных агентов, не так ли?! – хмыкнул он. – Вот Шерлок угрожают, и тут кто-то внезапно спасает ее, как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах! <br/> <br/>Джоан и Шерлок, которые до этого были заняты тем, что осматривали друг друга на предмет повреждений, обменялись хитрыми улыбками.<br/> <br/>Грег оставил двух подруг с этим занятием и вновь повернулся к Майкрофту.<br/> <br/>– Нельзя посылать убийц за похитителями сестры! Есть протоколы! <br/> <br/>– Да никто никого не убивал, проведи уже вскрытие! – не выдержала Шерлок. – Аневризма, говорю тебе! Рана вообще была не смертельной! Хирургически точный выстрел!<br/> <br/>– Хирургия пулей?! Ты понимаешь, как нелепо звучишь? – шепнула подруге Джоан, но та отмахнулась.<br/> <br/>– Ну, не в грудь же стреляли. В руку! Это как по коленным чашечкам стрелять. Больно, жестко, но эффективно. И, что важно, не смертельно.<br/> <br/>Грег вздохнул, признавая правоту Шерлок.<br/> <br/>– Но, нам все еще нужно найти посланного Майкрофтом мужчину и провести допрос. Маловероятно, что его посадят, но… <br/> <br/>Майкрофт закатил глаза.<br/> <br/>– Никого я не посылал. Я политик, а не мафиозный барон! Как вы себе это вообще представляете? Я даю человеку адрес и пистолет и отправляю защищать Шерлок?! Кто бы это ни был, он, – Майкрофт сделал едва заметное ударение на этом местоимении, – точно не у меня на зарплате. Хотя даже жаль… Такие ценные кадры пропадают.<br/> <br/>Джоан закашлялась. Грег тут же повернулся к ней.<br/> <br/>– Вы как, в порядке? <br/> <br/>– Да. Хотя падение с лестницы явно не подарок для моего плеча… <br/> <br/>Шерлок тут же поспешила усадить подругу на переднее сиденье машины Майкрофта. Джоан села боком и свесила ноги на дорогу. Даже в новеньких кроссовках на высокой подошве она не дотягивалась носочками до асфальта, что почему-то показалось Грегу очень милым. Он улыбнулся и немного смягчил свой нрав.<br/> <br/>– Знаете что? Ладно. Но вы все должны завтра прийти на допрос! Утром! Все! Трое!<br/> <br/>Майкрофт не стал спорить и сразу кивнул, Джоан жалобно зевнула, а Шерлок закатила глаза.<br/> <br/>– Да ладно тебе, Лестрейд! Мы и так устали. После обеда, не раньше. <br/> <br/>– Нет. Утром.<br/> <br/>Шерлок нахмурилась.<br/> <br/>– Неблагодарный, – вынесла вердикт она. – Наша семья тебе сегодня маньяка поймала… ну, вроде того.<br/> <br/>– Семья? – переспросил Грег, припоминая, как совсем недавно Джоан помогала с медицинским осмотром и подборами паролей. Она уж точно сделала не меньше Майкрофта для этого дела. – А как же Джоан?<br/> <br/>Шерлок удивленно приподняла бровь, а ее брат так и вовсе смерил Грега каким-то совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.<br/> <br/>– Джоанна – часть семьи, – строго произнес Холмс-старший, и от этих слов Грег вдруг почувствовал какой-то совершенно непонятный для себя двойной укол ревности.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Давай уже поедем домой, – обратилась к подруге Джоан, прерывая напряженное молчание, возникшее после замечания Майкрофта на ее счет. – Я чертовски устала.<br/> <br/>Шерлок кивнула.<br/> <br/>– Да, конечно. Постой, а у тебя есть деньги? У меня нет, я без пальто.<br/> <br/>Джоан хмыкнула и указала подруге на свой торс. <br/> <br/>– Ну, а я без куртки. Было совсем не до нее, когда я помчалась за тобой. Я успела взять только телефон и… все.<br/> <br/>Шерлок закатила глаза.<br/> <br/>– Майк, дай денег на такси, – обратилась она к брату.<br/> <br/>Майкрофт опешил.<br/> <br/>– Зачем? – спросил он с таким растерянным видом, что Грегу пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы не достать телефон и не начать фотографировать его совершенно невероятное выражение лица.<br/> <br/>– В каком смысле «Зачем»? – переспросила Шерлок, сложив руки на груди. <br/> <br/>Майкрофт кивком головы указал на свою машину, на дверцу которой Шерлок и опиралась. Шерлок на секунду замерла, но затем до нее дошел тонкий намек Майкрофта.<br/> <br/>– А. Ну, да, – пробормотала она устало. Очевидно, то, что ей вкололи, до сих пор немного мешало ей сосредоточиться. – Ладно… Миссис Хадсон, наверняка, уже заждалась. Отвези нас на Бейкер-стрит.<br/> <br/>Майкрофт кивнул, но вот Грег после замечания Шерлок вспомнил кое-что важное.<br/> <br/>– Нет, – остановил ее он. – Там же… туда сейчас нельзя. <br/> <br/>Шерлок возмущенно посмотрела на Грега.<br/> <br/>– В каком это смысле?!<br/> <br/>– Там же все оцеплено. Это место преступления. Там произошло похищение и нападение. Как минимум до завтра вас туда не пустят.<br/> <br/>Джоан громко застонала.<br/> <br/>– Да, ладно? Серьезно? У вас же уже есть убийца.<br/> <br/>Грег сочувственно покачал головой.<br/> <br/>– Но есть и правила. Нужно составить протоколы и все такое. Уверен, Майкрофт не будет против отвезти вас в гостиницу. <br/> <br/>Джоан потерла ушибленный висок. <br/> <br/>– Ладно, хоть в гостиницу, хоть на коврик к миссис Хадсон, главное – лечь уже. Меня устроит любое место, где можно поспать.<br/> <br/>Шерлок отрицательно покачала головой.<br/> <br/>– У тебя может быть сотрясение. Тебе нельзя спать. Ну… Или можно, но нужно будить тебя каждые пару часов.<br/> <br/>Джоан хмыкнула.<br/> <br/>– Ты что ли будешь меня сторожить? – Шерлок утвердительно кивнула, но Джоан махнула рукой. – Ты сама еле на ногах стоишь. <br/> <br/>Майкрофт тактично закашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.<br/> <br/>– Вы опять упускаете самый простой и очевидный вариант, – сказал он, стуча пальцами по ручке зонта. – Я просто могу отвезти вас обеих ко мне.<br/> <br/>По лицу Шерлок Грег понял, что ей не очень понравилась эта идея, но Джоан дернула подругу за рукав, прося ее согласиться.<br/> <br/>– Ладно, – сказала Шерлок. – Но это только на этот вечер и исключительно ради Джоан.<br/> <br/>Майкрофт кивнул.<br/> <br/>– Конечно. К слову о вас… – Майкрофт повернулся к Джоан. – Раз уж вы обе упомянули о сотрясении, я снова могу предложить помощь. Из-за этого похищения я сильно отстал от графика, так что планирую всю ночь просидеть в кабинете с документами, и мне будет несложно будить вас вместо Шерлок, давая моей сестре отдохнуть.<br/> <br/>Грег еле успел подавить возмущенное восклицание. Ему претила идея, что такой человек, как Майкрофт Холмс, получит доступ в спальню Джоан, чтобы «будить ее», однако сама Джоан, казалось, не видела в этом ничего предосудительного. Оно и понятно, впрочем. Эта женщина явно была способна за себя постоять.<br/> <br/>Видимо, на лице Грега отразились какие-то из этих мыслей, потому что Майкрофт почти сразу же переключил все свое внимание на него.<br/> <br/>– А что насчет вас, инспектор? Поедете с нами?<br/> <br/>Грег немного растерялся от подобного предложения.<br/> <br/>– К вам домой? – переспросил он.<br/> <br/>Майкрофт замялся.<br/> <br/>– Я… имел в виду, может, вас тоже куда-то подбросить? В вашу квартиру? В Ярд? <br/> <br/>Грег с облегчением рассмеялся и кивнул в сторону желтой заградительной ленты. <br/> <br/>– А, это… Нет-нет, у меня еще есть здесь работа, – сказал он, старательно не думая о своем совершенном нежелании возвращаться домой, где он вот уже несколько месяцев жил на диване в гостиной. – Впрочем… спасибо за предложение.<br/> <br/>Майкрофт кивнул.<br/> <br/>– В любом случае, – сказал он, продолжая нервно стучать по ручке своего зонта, – мои двери тоже для вас всегда открыты, если вам это интересно. Гостевых спален хватит на всех. Да и мне не придется приезжать в Ярд, сможете опросить меня прямо… на месте.<br/> <br/>Грег провел ладонью по задней части своей вечно побаливающей шеи и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что, возможно, был бы не против провести одну ночь в гостевой спальне дома Майкрофта Холмса. Или в той, где спала Джоан… Или в той, где спал сам Майкрофт. Грег готов был поклясться, что именно там должен был находиться самый удобный и дорогой матрас. <br/> <br/>Сведя свою последнюю мысль к очередной шутке, Грег вновь чуть смущенно покачал головой.<br/> <br/>– Еще раз спасибо за предложение, мистер Холмс. Я обязательно это учту на будущее. Но сегодня… куча дел, сами понимаете, – сказал он и вдруг почувствовал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Джоан. Она с каким-то веселым любопытством в глазах посмотрела сначала на Грега, затем кинула краткий взгляд на Майкрофта, а после вновь повернулась к инспектору.<br/> <br/>– Мы с вами так и не познакомились нормально, не так ли? – сказала она. – Возможно… Нам стоит как-нибудь пообедать вместе.<br/> <br/>Грег удивленно приподнял брови.<br/> <br/>– Серьезно? – спросил он, никак не ожидая такого развития событий.<br/> <br/>– Да. Вчетвером, – Джоан взглядом указала на семейство Холмсов, и Грег еле успел подавить разочарованный стон. Ну, еще бы она пошла куда-то с ним, не взяв с собой свою дуэнью и ее старшего братца! Не заметив изменившегося настроения Грега, Джоан со смешком продолжила, – было бы здорово, знаете… наверстать все, что я пропустила, пока была за границей. Вы бы рассказали истории из ваших совместных расследований. Взгляд на Шерлок со стороны, так сказать. Я бы тоже что-то интересное про этих двоих вспомнила.<br/> <br/>Не дав Грегу и шанса ответить, Шерлок встряла в разговор.<br/> <br/>– Ну уж нет! Я не выношу «двойные свидания»! – сказала она, заставив Грега усомниться в том, знает ли она, что с учетом того, что Майкрофт был ее братом, их «обед на четверых» никак не мог попасть под само это определение.<br/> <br/>Впрочем, Грег решил не сильно заострять на этом внимание. Шерлок было не впервой неправильно понимать тот или иной контекст очевидной для всех остальных ситуации. Джоан, видимо, тоже об этом подумала, потому что вновь дернула подругу за рукав.<br/> <br/>– Не слушайте ее, мы с Шерлок не против. И она будет вести себя мило.<br/> <br/>Шерлок удивленно посмотрела на Джоан.<br/> <br/>– Да ты вообще меня знаешь?!<br/> </p><p>***</p><p><br/> <br/>В конечном итоге Шерлок быстро усадила подругу в машину и сама попрощалась с Грегом за нее, видимо, чтобы сыграть роль буфера между ней и Грегом и не дать Джоан попытаться позвать Грега на еще какое-нибудь свидание. Лестрейд не возражал против такой опеки, прекрасно понимая, что Шерлок так защищала свою единственную близкую подругу просто с непривычки. Сказывалась, видимо, длительная разлука. Кроме того, Грег был уверен, Шерлок с радостью притащит Джоан на очередное расследование, и тогда у него появится шанс пригласить ее куда-нибудь самому.<br/> <br/>Утешившись подобными мыслями, Грег попрощался с этой безумной семейкой и, дождавшись, когда автомобиль наконец тронется с места, развернулся и пошел в сторону полицейских машин.<br/> <br/>Через несколько минут после того, как Грег сделал знак своим ребятам, что пора сворачиваться, он почувствовал внезапную вибрацию в нагрудном кармане. Лестрейд достал телефон и увидел новое сообщение с неизвестного номера.<br/> <br/>«Это телефон Джоан. Я пишу с него. Мой остался на Бейкер-стрит. ШХ»<br/> <br/>Грег нахмурился, мысленно вопрошая, что этой женщине сейчас от него надо. <br/> <br/>«Джон сказала, что ты терпимый. И не настолько идиот, каким я тебя ей описывала. ШХ», – пришло еще ему одно сообщение. А затем сразу следующее:<br/> <br/>«Джоан*, чертов автокорректор! ШХ».<br/> <br/>Грег хмыкнул, не зная, стоит ли обижаться на ее заявления или же стоит счесть их за комплимент.<br/> <br/>«Спасибо, конечно, но к чему ты это вообще?» – спросил он.<br/> <br/>«Тебе сегодня поступило предложение, от которого, как сказала Джоан, тебе не стоило отказываться. ШХ»<br/> <br/>Грег удивленно моргнул. Он что-то не помнил, чтобы хоть слово против сказал этого «двойного свидания», как назвала это Шерлок.<br/> <br/>«Я против, так как ты женат. Но Джоан заставила меня написать тебе, что ты довольно сносный (я заменила слово на более тебе подходящее) и что Майкрофта ничуть не смутит помочь тебе с разводом, если ты, цитируя Джоан “хорошо и мило его попросишь”. ШХ» <br/> <br/>Тут Грег уж совсем подавился воздухом. Подобного он точно не ожидал.<br/> <br/>«Ты сейчас кто? Сваха?!» – напечатал он в шоке от того, как быстро развивались события. Эта семейка Холмсов и правда была безумно странной. Они с Джоан знали друг друга не больше суток, а Шерлок уже писала ему о разводах!<br/> <br/>«Вроде того. Можешь считать, что это наше благословение. ШХ», – пришло Грегу новое сообщение, и взгляд Лестрейда тут же уцепился за одно из слов.<br/> <br/>«Что значит “Наше”? Что, Майкрофт тоже одобрил мою кандидатуру?» – с сарказмом написал Грег, пытаясь как-то сопоставить этот факт с тем, как Майкрофт вел себя с Джоан.<br/> <br/>Тут Шерлок наконец перестала стрелять в него очередями из сообщений и только через несколько минут наконец ответила краткое: «Да. ШХ». <br/> <br/>Грег растерянно почесал затылок. Он не был готов к такому окончанию вечера, так что просто убрал телефон обратно в карман и вновь сосредоточился на своей работе. <br/> <br/>Безумный все же был день. Но, по крайней мере… У Грега теперь был номер Джоан. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующим утром Грег купил себе перед работой сразу два стаканчика кофе: один, чтобы проснуться, второй – в качестве награды за готовность общаться с Холмсами прямо с самого утра. Грег без удовольствия отпил из первого стаканчика свой тройной эспрессо, предвкушая лишь тот момент, когда сможет начать пить уже следующий – более приятный по вкусу – напиток с большим количеством сливок, сиропа и корицы. Сделав еще пару глотков живительной черной жижи, Грег отошел от кофейни, расположившейся напротив его работы, и сделал первый шаг в направлении здания Скотланд-Ярда. </p><p>Второй шаг Грег сделать уже не успел. </p><p>Чертыхнувшись, Грег замер у пешеходного перехода. Черный автомобиль проскользил мимо и остановился прямо у светофора. Грег закатил глаза. </p><p>– Доброе утро, инспектор, – произнес Майкрофт, выходя из машины. – Не хотите ли прокатиться до Скотланд-Ярда со мной? </p><p>Грег одним глотком допил свое крепкое варево и, выбросив стаканчик в урну, неуверенно обхватил второй свой напиток обеими руками. </p><p>– Да тут в общем-то недалеко, – пробормотал Грег, кивнув в сторону отчетливо виднеющейся на другой стороне улицы треугольной конструкции с надписью «Новый Скотланд-Ярд». – Я хотел пройтись. Вы можете присоединиться, если хотите. Я как раз собирался начать день со встречи с вами. </p><p>Майкрофт улыбнулся. </p><p>– О, так значит этот стаканчик с кофе уже для меня? </p><p>Грег автоматически прижал стаканчик поближе к груди, не ожидав подобной наглости от Майкрофта. «Этот парень имеет квартиру с кучей гостевых спален, мог бы и сам купить себе кофе!» – подумал Грег, но не смог высказать это вслух под каким-то чересчур дружелюбным взглядом старшего Холмса. </p><p>– Не… Да… – запнулся Грег, отчаянно пытаясь выдумать причину не расставаться с надеждой на сладкое продолжение утра. – О! Да-да, это ваш кофе, но… я совсем забыл, что вы вечно на диете. Тут с небольшой вагончик сахара внутри, это ничего? Тогда я сам допью! – сказав это, Грег быстро приложился губами к стаканчику. </p><p>Майкрофт слегка опешил, но больше про кофе не заикался. </p><p>– Что ж… так что насчет моего предложения прокатиться? Видите ли, я бы хотел обсудить с вами некоторые вещи, которые не очень уместны в комнате для допроса. </p><p>Грег поморщился. </p><p>– Я… Еще же должны приехать ваша сестра и Джоан. Тоже для уточнения обстоятельств вчерашнего нападения. Кстати, где они? Я думал, вы вместе приедете. </p><p>Майкрофт покачал головой. </p><p>– Они не приедут. У Джоанны все же, видимо, сотрясение, так что я отвез их обеих в больницу. Мы с ней даже смогли убедить Шерлок тоже сдать пару анализов, чтобы проверить, не сильно ли на нее повлияло то снотворное, что ей вкололи. Просто, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. </p><p>Грег кивнул: хотя он сожалел о том, что не увидит сегодня Джоан, он мог понять, что ее здоровье важнее его желания поговорить с ней. </p><p>– Хорошая затея, – сказал Грег, – но… </p><p>– Они могут сообщить все подробности дела вечером по телефону, если это необходимо, – сразу же добавил Майкрофт, явно не желая, чтобы кто-то сейчас тревожил его сестру и ее подругу. </p><p>Грег сделал еще глоток кофе и, облизав губы от пены, сказал: </p><p>– Я не об этом. Я просто хотел спросить, как так вышло, что врач, к которому вы отвозили Джоан, не заметил сотрясения сразу? </p><p>Майкрофт моргнул. Как-то даже слегка растерянно. </p><p>– Врач? </p><p>– Ну, «семейный доктор», – процитировал его вчерашние заявления Грег. </p><p>– Ох, это… – кивнул Майкрофт. – Ее осмотрел один из самых квалифицированных медиков, из тех, кого я знаю. Но, видимо, выброс адреналина после падения и погоня за такси не дали доктору диагностировать это легкое сотрясение. </p><p>Грег рассмеялся: </p><p>– Ну, так это все с Джоан было, а не с вашим доктором. </p><p>– Конечно же, – кивнул Майкрофт и снова предложил Грегу сесть в машину. </p><p>Грег хотел вновь отказаться и настоять на своем, но Майкрофт сразу же пообещал угостить его завтраком и прикрыть его перед самым высоким начальством за опоздание на работу, так что Грег просто не смог, да и не захотел сказать «Нет». </p><p>Садясь в кожаное кресло рядом с Майкрофтом, Грег подумал, что все же Холмс учился на своих ошибках: сначала в автомобиль затаскивал людей силой, потом угрозами и шантажом, теперь же просто приманивал их едой. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На вопросы Грега о произошедшем вчера нападении на Бейкер-стрит и своем участии в этом деле Майкрофт предпочел ответить еще в машине, чтобы, цитируя самого Холмса-старшего, «посвятить время завтрака куда более насущным вопросам, дорогой инспектор». Так что в ресторанчике, в который отвез их водитель, у Грега оставался лишь один вопрос, который он Майкрофту еще не задал. </p><p>– Так и о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? – уже смирившись с тем, что сегодняшний день с самого утра шел не по плану, спросил Грег. </p><p>Майкрофт улыбнулся краешками губ и, немного нервно покрутив вилку в руке, произнес: </p><p>– Я хотел бы принести извинения за вчерашнюю попытку моей сестры вмешаться в то, во что не стоило. </p><p>– О чем вы? – спросил Грег, хотя и сам догадывался, что имел в виду Майкрофт. </p><p>– О… вашей переписке с моей сестрой, – произнес Майкрофт и наконец насадил на вилку первую четвертинку помидорки черри из своего салата. Грегу стало Майкрофта даже немного жалко. Кому-то точно следовало сказать этому парню, что у него и так уже потрясающая фигура, и ему нет смысла травить себя салатами. Грег подумывал сказать это сам, но не был уверен, что Майкрофту хотелось бы услышать это от него. Да и диеты, как Грег понял из разговоров с Шерлок, всегда были для Майкрофта больной темой. Между тем, Майкрофт продолжил, – Шерлок вчера повела себя слишком резко. Возможно, даже немного неуместно. Я извиняюсь, если из-за этого разговора вы чувствовали себя неловко. </p><p>– «Неловко», пожалуй, даже слишком слабое слово, – усмехнулся Грег, наконец получив от официанта свой стейк. Да, возможно, для такой плотной пищи было еще рановато, но Грег не смог удержаться от заказа, когда Майкрофт заявил, что полностью оплатит все расходы. В конечном итоге… когда он еще выберется в настолько хороший ресторан? – Я бы сказал, это было… очень неожиданно. </p><p>Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. </p><p>– Но не нежеланно? – с надеждой уточнил он, заставляя Грега сгорать изнутри от нелепости этого разговора. Грег старался не показывать этого, но сама мысль о том, что семейка Холмс решила, что он будет отличной парой для их близкой подруги, оказалась для него совершенно выбивающей из колеи. </p><p>– Нет. Но не стану лгать, я уж точно не ожидал подобной попытки «сватовства», – признал Грег и осторожно разрезал стейк на несколько равных кусочков, надеясь, что его плотный завтрак отвлечет его вечно худеющего собеседника. – Будете? – кивнул Грег на свою тарелку. </p><p>Майкрофт чуть поморщился. Он еще даже не попробовал свой салат. Оставив предложение Грега без ответа, Майкрофт продолжил разговор. </p><p>– «Нет»? – переспросил он, сглотнув. – То есть… я могу предположить, что вы… заинтересованы в новых отношениях? Даже после настолько «неожиданной и неловкой» переписки с Шерлок? Правда? Скажу честно, мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы напористость моей сестры отпугнула вас. </p><p>– Отпугнула? – вновь усмехнулся Грег и легким движением переложил почти половину своего стейка на тарелку Майкрофта. – Я похож на человека, которого легко отпугнуть? </p><p>Майкрофт улыбнулся. </p><p>– Нет, не похожи, – сказал он и наконец начал свой завтрак. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Несмотря на его раннюю убежденность в том, что день, начинающийся со встречи с Холмсами, априори не может быть удачным, Грегу пришлось признать, что от завтрака и компании Майкрофта он получил удовольствие. Когда Майкрофт понял, что Грег не очень уж сильно переживал из-за попыток Шерлок поиграть в сводницу, он расслабился и даже начал немного походить на обычного человека. Грегу такой Майкрофт нравился куда больше пугающего властного и чопорного засранца, которым тот обычно пытался быть. </p><p>Так что, когда Майкрофт изъявил желание иногда встречаться так за обедом или ужином, Грег согласился, признавая, что регулярные похищения, которыми продолжал грешить Майкрофт, были бы куда приятнее, если бы заканчивались в ресторанах, а не на непонятных полузаброшенных электростанциях и заводах. </p><p>– ...но и мое предложение насчет моего дома остается открытым, – тихо добавил Майкрофт, когда Грег уже выходил из машины, припаркованной непозволительно близко к дверям Нового Скотланд-Ярда. – Просто… Хочу, чтобы вы знали. </p><p>Грег приподнял бровь: для человека, который редко позволял себе говорить несерьезно, Майкрофт сегодня был щедр на остроты. Грег решил не оставаться в долгу. </p><p>– Я не из тех, кто соглашается на «кофе» после первого же свидания, мистер Холмс, – усмехнулся он, ожидая, что Майкрофт посмеется вместе с ним или хотя бы сильно смутится, но тот, к удивлению Грега, только кивнул. </p><p>– Я приму это к сведению, инспектор, – сказал Майкрофт и только затем улыбнулся. – И просто «Майкрофт» будет достаточно. </p><p>Грег покачал головой. </p><p>– Если хотите, чтобы я называл вас Майкрофтом, прекратите называть меня «Инспектор». До встречи, – Грег сделал паузу, – ...Майкрофт. </p><p>– До завтра, Грегори, – произнес Майкрофт в ответ. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как Майкрофт и говорил, они увиделись на следующий день. А затем на следующий. А затем на следующий… А затем Грег перестал удивляться их ежедневным ужинам. </p><p>После нескольких недель подобных «не похищений» Грег даже поймал себя на мысли, что стал видеть Майкрофта куда чаще, чем его вечно скучающую сестру и ее очаровательную подругу. Это было связано не только с Майкрофтом, оккупировавшим почти все вечерние приемы пищи Грега, но и с тем, что, как оказалось, падение с лестницы все же не прошло для Джоан бесследно. Ей пришлось усиленно взяться за заботу о своем подорванном здоровье из-за недавно несколько раз травмированного плеча. Так что Шерлок, решив самостоятельно присматривать за подругой, старалась в основном брать только те дела, которые могла бы решить из дома, а если и соглашалась на обычные расследования, то заявлялась на них как в старые добрые времена – в гордом одиночестве. </p><p>Несмотря на свою симпатию к Джоан, Грег не очень сильно переживал по этому поводу. Они были слишком мало знакомы, чтобы он начал страдать, лишившись ее компании. Да и потом… у него ведь был ее номер. Так что обычное живое общение он с лихвой восполнял текстовыми вопросами о ее самочувствии, нелепым перебрасыванием сообщений ни о чем и шуточками на тему очередного безумства какого-нибудь из Холмсов. Это был очень тонкий флирт, скорее даже просто попытка узнать Джоан немного получше. Иногда, конечно, Грег решался на что-то более серьезное, но Джоан либо действительно не понимала, о чем он, либо хорошо делала вид.</p><p>«Боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты была здесь», – рискнул как-то Грег после очередного забавного сообщения от Джоан.</p><p>«Что-то с Шерлок? Она опять довела до слез какого-нибудь свидетеля?» – отшутилась Джоан в ответ, так что Грегу пришлось срочно как-то выкручиваться.</p><p>«Ничего серьезного, просто она немного… <br/>Она говорит о тебе, не затыкаясь. <br/>“А если бы Джоан была здесь, она бы точно заметила…”, “А Джоан бы поняла…”<br/>Думаю, если бы ты была тут, она бы перестала доводить мою команду сравнениями с тобой»</p><p>Отправив этот небольшой экспромт, Грег улыбнулся, гордый тем, что умудрился даже не соврать в своем сообщении: Шерлок, и правда, приплетала Джоан к каждому разговору.</p><p>Джоан ответила парочкой смайликов.</p><p>«А тебя Шерлок дома с ума не сводит? – решил спросить Грег. – Особенно, когда ей скучно».</p><p>Джоан вновь ответила смайликами и немного загадочным: «Я знаю, чем ее занять, когда ей скучно». </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Как там Майкрофт? Как там твоя жена?» – пришло Грегу сообщение в один из дней, когда Майкрофт оказался слишком занят, чтобы отвезти его на один из их традиционных ужинов.</p><p>Грег нахмурился, удивленно увидев имя Джоан в разделе «Отправитель». Обычно о его жене вспоминала только Шерлок, которая была очень недовольна тем, что Грег флиртовал с людьми, будучи все еще женатым.</p><p>«Шерлок, это ты? Опять взяла чужой телефон?!» – быстро напечатал Грег, садясь в свою машину, чтобы наконец вернуться домой сразу после работы, минуя рестораны и ужины с Холмсами.</p><p>«Да как ты понял, что это я, я же не подписывалась? ШХ» – пришло ему через пару минут. Грег рассмеялся.</p><p>«Джоан куда тактичнее и не спрашивает о таких вещах. Хорошо, что это ты, а не она. Я уж боялся, что ты ее покусала», – ответил он.</p><p>«Покусала, но это к делу не относится. ШХ» </p><p>«Ты собираешься разводиться или продолжишь пудрить людям мозг, флиртуя и давая им надежду на нормальные моногамные отношения? ШХ»</p><p>Грег с некоторой растерянностью уставился на свой телефон, не зная, какого Шерлок ждет от него ответа. Он понимал, почему Шерлок вела себя так. Она просто защищала Джоан от бессмысленных и никуда не ведущих отношений, в которые бы превратился их легкий ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, если бы Грег решил ничего не предпринимать относительно собственного брака. И все же он не мог избавиться от чувства неловкости из-за подобных довольно прямолинейных заявлений. Решив пока что оставить вопрос Шерлок без ответа, Грег убрал телефон в карман, завел машину и поехал домой.</p><p>Грег не был уверен, что его ожидало дома. Последние несколько недель он возвращался домой после ужинов с Майкрофтом так поздно, что умудрялся попросту избегать общения с собственной супругой. Обычно он просто проходил мимо запертой двери спальни в гостиную, заваливался на диван и затем просыпался так рано, чтобы сбежать из дома раньше, чем прозвенит будильник его жены. Однако в этот раз у Грега не было шансов провернуть подобную операцию. </p><p>Настроив себя на мысль о том, что ему сегодня придется разговаривать с женой, Грег вышел из машины и поднялся в квартиру. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Тебе обязательно так реагировать? – бросила она ему в спину, когда Грег закинул на плечо наспех собранную сумку. – Ты и так знал, что это происходит, и тебе было плевать. Грегори, пожалуйста, поговори со мной… </p><p>Грег удивленно повернулся к жене. Та стояла в дверях спальни, завернувшись в одеяло, а за ее спиной неизвестный Грегу молодой человек – лет на двадцать его моложе! – спешно натягивал на себя брюки.</p><p>– Можешь не одеваться, ты же видишь, Грег собирается уходить, – повернулась она к своему гостю, а затем все же вновь перевела взгляд на Грега. – Ладно, ты прав, получилось не очень хорошо. Но не вини только меня. Я думала, ты задержишься на своем свидании и не вернешься до поздней ночи.</p><p>– Я не был на свидании! – возмущенно воскликнул Грег, отказываясь верить, что она действительно пыталась обвинить в измене его, человека, который не позволял себе ничего, кроме легкого, почти невинного флирта. – Я ужинал с другом! Мужского пола!</p><p>– Ну, это еще ничего не значит, вы можете быть бисексуалом, инспектор Лестрейд, – подал голос из спальни малолетний идиот, которого жена Грега умудрилась откопать в этом чертовом фитнес-центре.</p><p>– Малыш, помолчи, пожалуйста, взрослые разговаривают! – рявкнул на него Грег.</p><p>– Мне двадцать четыре! – пробубнил в ответ этот немного перекачанный паренек, но больше в разговор не встревал. </p><p>Миссис Лестрейд подавила смешок и осторожно прикрыла дверь в спальню.</p><p><br/>– Извини, он немного… ребенок. Но, серьезно, Грег, куда ты собрался так поздно? Я понимаю, что ситуация немного неловкая, но не выгоню же я тебя на улицу или ночевать на работу. Оставайся, и утром мы все решим.</p><p>– Ты серьезно ожидаешь, что я останусь дома? После того, как застал тебя… с ним?! – удивился Грег.</p><p>Она пожала плечами.</p><p>– Я встречалась с ним больше полугода. Ты знал это. Почему сейчас такая реакция?!</p><p>Грег покачал головой, не зная, что вообще должен был отвечать на подобное.</p><p>– Я не… я думал, что ты просто флиртовала. И это я готов был простить и понять, но… Я не знал, что ты… Почему ты просто не предложила мне развод тогда, когда все только началось?! Если действительно собиралась встречаться с ним?! </p><p>Она вновь пожала плечами.</p><p>– Я думала, он мне скоро надоест. </p><p>Грег подавил желание нервно рассмеяться. </p><p>– Ясно. Не надоел, значит… – прохрипел он. – А ты дашь мне развод сейчас? </p><p>Она устало вздохнула.</p><p>– Грег, не начинай. Ты же знаешь… Я не хочу терять брак и тебя из-за какой-то краткосрочной интрижки.</p><p>Грег только кивнул.</p><p>– Ясно, – сказал он и быстро вышел за дверь, пока очередное «Грегори, пожалуйста!» не прилетело ему в спину. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Грегу, наверное, все же стоило поехать на работу. Там был кофейный автомат, куча нерасследованных дел, которые скопились из-за позиции Шерлок приходить только ради самых интересных и запутанных случаев, удобный разбирающийся диван в комнате отдыха и несколько пледов с подушками там же в шкафу. Но вместо того, чтобы так и сделать, Грег быстро закинул свои вещи в багажник и сел на водительское сидение, даже не став заводить машину. Не потому что он действительно раздумывал вернуться домой, просто… прежде чем что-то решать, требовалось успокоиться. Грег был в шаге от того, чтобы подняться наверх и устроить скандал или выйти из автомобиля и начать пинать шины.</p><p>Все эта ситуация невероятно злила его, так еще и намеки жены на его «свидания с Майкрофтом» сильно выбивали его из колеи. Мало того, что она пыталась перевести на него стрелки, так еще и сама идея о его свиданиях с Майкрофтом была достаточно нелепой. Как будто Майкрофт Холмс стал бы тратить время на свидания с ним. Грег сильно сомневался, что Майкрофт – мистер Снежная Королева – был вообще заинтересован в том, чтобы заводить какие-то отношения. </p><p>Грег чуть улыбнулся. Мысли о Майкрофте немного его успокоили, так что он смог наконец подумать о том, что теперь собирался делать. Устало вздохнув, Грег завел машину и поехал на работу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грег только устроился под тремя пледами и закрыл глаза, как его телефон, заряжающийся на столе в другой части комнаты отдыха, начал звенеть, оповещая хозяина о входящем вызове. Грег встал и подошел к телефону, абсолютно уверенный в том, что этот звонок был вовсе не от его жены. Так и оказалось. Увидев знакомое нелепое имя контакта, высвечивающееся на экране, Грег улыбнулся.</p><p>– Добрый вечер, Грегори, – произнес Майкрофт, когда тот наконец поднял трубку. – Я надеюсь, я не отвлекаю?</p><p>– Нет, нисколько. Я рад услышать твой голос, – сказал Грег, ничуть не лукавя. Майкрофт был приятным отвлечением, и Грег с радостью бы поговорил с ним вместо того, чтобы пытаться заставить себя уснуть. – Ты просто так звонишь или из-за..?</p><p>Грег собирался продолжить свой вопрос предположением о том, что Шерлок влезла в очередные неприятности, но не стал, так как почему-то хотел, чтобы Майкрофт звонил ему не из-за сестры. К удивлению Грега, его желание было тут же исполнено: Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся в трубку.</p><p>– Нет-нет, ничего не случилось, – сказал он. – Я просто хотел извиниться за то, что сегодняшний ужин пришлось отменить. Были небольшие… трудности. Я не могу говорить об этом по телефону. </p><p>– Да, я понимаю. И ты уже извинялся сегодня, Майкрофт, – сделал ему легкое замечание Грег, про себя радуясь, что его беспокойство насчет темы звонка не оправдалось. Решив предложить альтернативу ужину, он продолжил, – если ты не сильно занят, мы можем поболтать сейчас. Было бы здорово, если бы мы просто… Можешь поговорить со мной немного?</p><p>Грег вернулся на диван и устроился на нем поудобнее, продолжая прижимать телефон к уху.</p><p>– Майкрофт? Ты здесь? – пробормотал он, понимая, что больше не слышал в трубке чужого голоса.</p><p>– Да, я… – Майкрофт замялся. – Тебе точно удобно сейчас говорить? Разве твоя жена… Она не… </p><p>– Я не дома, – ответил Грег, очень надеясь, что других вопросов не возникнет. Шерлок любила подкалывать его на тему его совершенно неудачного брака, и Грег не хотел, чтобы эта тема проскальзывала и в разговорах со старшим Холмсом. – Я на работе.</p><p>– Так поздно? У тебя же сейчас нет таких серьезных и срочных дел, – сказал Майкрофт, в очередной раз немного пугая своей осведомленностью. – Что-то случилось?</p><p>Грег сжал губы, не зная, как ответить. Говорить, что он «поссорился с женой», казалось большим преуменьшением, а других культурных слов Грег просто не мог подобрать.</p><p>– Я просто ночую на работе сегодня, – пробормотал он, прекрасно понимая, что по его тону Майкрофт с легкостью мог сделать все необходимые выводы.</p><p>– Ясно, – спустя секунду проговорил Майкрофт, подтверждая его теорию. – Я сейчас пришлю машину. Переночуешь у меня.</p><p>– Нет! Я не… – Грег чуть не вскочил с дивана. Он уж точно не хотел напрашиваться в гости к Майкрофту. Грег вздохнул. – Я не могу. Это немного неудобно. </p><p>– Удобно, – отрезал Майкрофт, давая понять, что этот вопрос был уже закрыт. – Ты можешь оставаться у меня столько, сколько это необходимо. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Тебе не нужно было самому приезжать, – пробормотал Грег, с удивлением обнаружив Майкрофта на заднем сиденье припаркованного у Ярда автомобиля. </p><p>Майкрофт несогласно покачал головой. </p><p>– Разумеется, нужно было, – ответил он совершенно спокойным тоном. – Ты бы наверняка опять начал сомневаться и поставил бы моего водителя в неловкое положение, вынуждая его уговаривать тебя. Так что я решил, что проще будет приехать самостоятельно.<br/> <br/>Грег чуть сжал губы. Он понимал, что предположение Майкрофта было вполне оправданным, однако то, что Майкрофт произнес это вслух, уж точно не могло помочь Грегу чувствовать себя менее неуютно в этой ситуации. Решив вновь обернуть все в шутку, Грег заставил себя улыбнуться.</p><p>– Или же я настолько неотразим, что ты просто не смог противиться желанию увидеть меня как можно скорее, – сказал он, надеясь, что уже Майкрофт почувствует себя неловко. Но тот, как и обычно, смог выйти из ситуации, полный достоинства. Майкрофт кивнул и оценивающе оглядел Грега. </p><p>– Не стану спорить, не удержался. Ты великолепен, как и всегда, – улыбнулся уголками губ Майкрофт. – Клади сумку в багажник и садись.</p><p>Грег не знал, что на это ответить, так что сделал, как его просили, и только потом уже понял, что его собственная машина так и осталась в подземной парковке. Он решил упомянуть это и предложил пересесть в свою машину и поехать вслед за автомобилем Майкрофта, но Холмс лишь махнул рукой.</p><p>– Пусть стоит. Завтра утром я тебя подвезу, а вечером… </p><p>– Ладно, – прервал его Грег, понимая, что проще сейчас сделать вид, что он полностью со всем согласен, чем объяснять Майкрофту, что он ни в коем случае не станет пользоваться его гостеприимностью во все последующие дни. Разумеется, Грег планировал уже завтра заселиться в какой-нибудь отель. – Хорошо, ты прав. Пусть стоит. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Так что именно произошло? – спросил Майкрофт, ставя перед своим гостем высокий бокал и бутылку светлого пива, которую только достал из холодильника. Грег после всех их совместных ужинов точно знал, что Майкрофт не очень любил подобные напитки, так что слегка удивился, что у Майкрофта в холодильнике обнаружилась парочка бутылок. У него возникло смутное подозрение, что Майкрофт припас их специально и исключительно для него одного, видимо, надеясь или ожидая, когда Грег заглянет в гости. Эти подозрения подтвердились, когда себя Майкрофт, пусть и обделив пивом, тут же вознаградил бокалом красного вина.</p><p>– Грег? – повторил Майкрофт, привлекая внимание к тому, что Лестрейд так и не ответил на его вопрос.</p><p>Грег пожал плечами, открыл бутылку и, наполнив свой бокал примерно на треть, поднял глаза на Майкрофта. </p><p>– Будешь? – спросил он, проверяя свою теорию.</p><p>Майкрофт чуть поморщился. Грег улыбнулся.</p><p>– Да, я так и понял, – сказал он,  доливая пиво в свой бокал. – Что же касается твоего вопроса… </p><p>Грег вздохнул. Фраза «поругался с женой» все еще казалась слишком бледной, чтобы описать ситуацию. Но, понимая, что он не сможет больше увиливать от этого разговора, Грег произнес:</p><p>– Произошло то, что моя жена была уверена, что я, как и обычно, задержусь, потому что буду с тобой, и потому притащила своего парня к нам домой. И была очень удивлена, что я не очень хорошо на это отреагировал, когда обнаружил их в спальне.</p><p>Майкрофт удивленно приподнял брови.</p><p>– Твоя жена знает обо… мне? – спросил он обеспокоенно, и Грег чуть не подавился своим пивом. Ему показалось очень забавным, что из всей его речи Майкрофт ухватился именно за этот факт. Видимо, его шпионско-правительственная привычка сохранять максимальную секретность во всем вновь взяла верх над остальными аспектами его личности.</p><p>– Ну, я говорил ей о тебе только то, что ужинаю с другом. – поспешил успокоить его Грег. – В любом случае… не в этом суть! Она изменяла мне последние полгода и при этом удивилась, что я расстроился, когда узнал об этом! </p><p>– Постой… – проговорил Майкрофт еще более удивленным голосом и сразу же принялся «сканировать» Грега тем же взглядом, какой его младшая сестра использовала на местах преступления, прежде чем выдать свой ответ на вопрос «Кто убийца?». Грег стоически выдержал это. – Ты не знал, что она тебе изменяет?</p><p>Грег подавил смешок. Даже если бы он хотел игнорировать все очевидные знаки неверности его жены, он не смог бы пропускать мимо ушей подколки Шерлок, которые та вставляла почти в каждый их разговор.</p><p>– Я знал… – пробормотал Грег. – Шерлок давала мне это понять очень много раз, и я всегда понимал, что она права. Просто есть разница между тем, чтобы знать о том, что твоя жена флиртует с другими людьми, и тем, что она притаскивает какого-то… боже, он выглядел почти как подросток! – На последних словах Грег не сдержался и воскликнул чуть громче, чем следовало бы. – Прости. Я немного не в себе от всего этого.</p><p>Майкрофт понимающе кивнул, но все же не смог сдержать любопытства. </p><p>– То есть… Ты не злишься на измену как таковую, ты… Ты просто чувствуешь себя уязвленным, что он молод? </p><p>Грег не был готов к такому вопросу. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Майкрофт и Шерлок неспроста были братом и сестрой. Они оба порой задавали поразительно бестактные вопросы, совершенно не понимая, что могли кого-то этим задеть. </p><p>– Нет… Ладно, да. – вздохнул Грег, решив, что сам обрек себя на подобные вопросы, когда согласился переночевать у Майкрофта. – Наверное, это сильный удар по моему эго. Может, дело в этом. Я не думал, что мне будет больно, ведь я подозревал, что она… но да, я сейчас чувствую себя отвратительно. Я полгода думал о том, чтобы развестись с ней, но почему-то мне было действительно больно от осознания, что она с кем-то другим. Что она на самом деле все это время изменяла мне.</p><p>Майкрофт покачал головой.</p><p>– Но ты ей тоже неверен, – спокойно заметил он. – Ты не зашел так далеко, как она, но…</p><p>Грег поспешил не согласиться:</p><p>– Флирт – это одно, а измена – это совсем другое. Пока я все еще женат, я бы не стал… </p><p>– ...переводить флирт в физическую плоскость? – подсказал Майкрофт.</p><p>– Да, – произнес Грег в ответ. – Если хочешь выражаться так витиевато, да. Флирт? Ладно, пусть, но я не стану ни с кем спать, пока я женат. Здесь я провожу грань.</p><p>Майкрофт долил себе в бокал еще немного вина, совершенно игнорируя уже давно остывающий ужин, и сделал пару глотков.</p><p>– Хмм, довольно странное место для границы, – проговорил он задумчиво. – Эмоциональная измена не считается изменой по твоим стандартам? Только физическая?</p><p>Грег устало провел ладонью по лицу. Замечание Майкрофта было правильным, Грег и сам довольно часто задавался этим вопросом.</p><p>– Считается, – сказал он в конце концов. – Конечно считается, просто… Тут я не был первым, кто начал флиртовать с… – Майкрофт тихо хмыкнул, и Грег тут же прервал сам себя, – так, стоп, ну, теперь ты считаешь меня лицемерным козлом.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Да. Я тоже считаю, – несогласно покачал головой Грег. – Но ладно… Просто, когда я впервые узнал о том парне, с которым она… можешь считать, что это разрушило один из моих моральных запретов, и я счел себя вправе… эмм… тоже флиртовать с кем-то. </p><p>Майкрофт не выглядел при этом оскорбленным или разочарованным, так что Грег решил, что это признание прошло не так плохо. </p><p>– Я не собираюсь тебя осуждать за это, – произнес Майкрофт, будто подтверждая его слова. – Более того… Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты проводишь границу именно на флирте.</p><p>– Что, прости? – переспросил Грег.</p><p>Майкрофт чуть нервно покрутил в руках свой уже почти пустой бокал. </p><p>– По твоей же логике сейчас ты можешь считать себя вправе спать с кем захочешь, разве нет?</p><p>– Нет, – тут же отрезал Грег, не позволяя себе задуматься над этими словами. – Не могу. </p><p>– Нет? – приподнял брови Майкрофт. – Почему?!</p><p>Грег помолчал немного, вновь неуверенный в том, как лучше стоит сформулировать свою мысль. </p><p>– Это будет забавным, что я опять упомяну твою сестру? – спросил он в конце концов. Майкрофт явно не совсем понял, о чем Грег вел речь, так что тот пояснил, – ну, она много раз ясно давала мне понять, что это будет неправильным, если я заведу какие-то отношения в тот момент, когда буду еще женат. Что это несправедливо по отношению к тому, с кем я собираюсь строить отношения. И… на самом деле я склонен думать, что она права.</p><p>Майкрофт почему-то вдруг стал выглядеть слегка возмущенным.</p><p>– Может, ты позволишь тому, с кем ты «хочешь строить отношения», самому решить, будет это несправедливым или нет?! – спросил он.</p><p>Грег рассмеялся.</p><p>– Чтобы твоя сестра мне за это голову открутила?! Нет уж, спасибо, – сказал он. – Я лучше потерплю до окончания развода. </p><p>– Серьезно?! – переспросил Майкрофт. – Ты так боишься реакции моей сестры?</p><p>Грегу пришлось честно кивнуть головой. </p><p>– Не сочти меня трусом, но вообще – да. Мне с ней еще как-то работать надо. А она все это время посылала мне пассивно-агрессивные сообщения на тему моего брака, и я вовсе не хочу, чтобы от них она перешла к агрессивно-агрессивным. </p><p>– Шерлок писала тебе угрозы?! – растерялся Майкрофт окончательно, и Грегу пришлось собрать всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться от того, насколько его выражение лица было очаровательным в этот момент. Вместо этого Грег решил достать телефон и показать Майкрофту несколько последних сообщений от его сестры. Прочтя парочку из них, Майкрофт вернул телефон владельцу и, откашлявшись, произнес:</p><p>– Я… признаюсь, не ожидал от Шерлок подобной заботы. </p><p>– Да уж, – кивнул Грег. – Ей стоило работать профессиональной свахой. «Шерлок Холмс: На страже любви, семьи и верности». Ну… Так что, как ты уже понял, меня ждут еще долгие месяцы флирта без секса и поцелуев.</p><p>– Долгие?! – недовольно переспросил Майкрофт, в очередной раз фокусируясь на совершенно неожиданной для Грега части разговора. – Почему долгие?</p><p>Тут Грегу пришлось вновь пуститься в объяснения.</p><p>– Ты наверное знаешь, что моя жена – юристка? – Майкрофт кивнул, так что Грег продолжил, –  юристка с огромным количеством знакомых, разбирающихся во всех этих бракоразводных процессах, которая ясно дала понять, что не хочет разводиться со мной. Она точно сделает этот развод настолько сложным, насколько возможно. </p><p>Майкрофт понимающе хмыкнул и, достав свой телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, быстро напечатал какое-то сообщение.</p><p>– Я все улажу так быстро, как только смогу, – сказал он, спокойно убирая телефон обратно.</p><p>От внезапности этого заявления Грег чуть не подпрыгнул со стула.</p><p>– Ты серьезно? – воскликнул он, почти смеясь над нелепостью всего этого разговора. – Решил собрался помогать мне с разводом, потому что я пожаловался на отсутствие секса?!</p><p>Майкрофт только усмехнулся в ответ.</p><p>– Ну, я это не только ради тебя делаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грег уже третью неделю жил в отеле (он сдержал данное себе обещание и переночевал у Майкрофта лишь раз, хотя тот и предлагал ему бессрочный карт-бланш на «любую из спален своего дома»), когда ему наконец представился шанс сходить с Джоан куда-нибудь. Дело было вовсе не в том, что ее лечение и, соответственно, отсутствие затянулось, просто во все остальные дни все внимание Джоан была полностью сосредоточено на Шерлок и ее потрясающих трюках и выводах. В этот же раз все было по-другому. Джоан и Шерлок даже пришли на место преступления поодиночке: Джоан слегка припозднилась, что тут же стало поводом для многочисленных шуток в сторону Шерлок.</p><p>– Ну и где твоя женушка? – хмыкнула Салли вместо приветствия, когда Шерлок вышла из такси без своей неизменной спутницы. Шерлок недовольно сжала губы. – Вы что, поссорились?</p><p>Грег хотел сделать Салли замечание о том, что шутить о чужой ориентации – это не самая хорошая идея, однако счел, что Шерлок сама себя защитит, если потребуется. Однако Шерлок, к удивлению Грега, на подколку Салли только пожала плечами и пробормотала, что Джоан просто задерживается.</p><p>– Она приедет, – повторила Шерлок, поправив шарф, и добавила, – и мы не поссорились. </p><p>Но в скором времени Грег понял, что это не совсем соответствовало действительности. Джоан приехала только через полчаса, когда Шерлок уже закончила осмотр места преступления и выдала все возможные рабочие гипотезы. Джоан, можно сказать, опоздала на представление, о чем Шерлок ей тут же поспешила напомнить.</p><p>– Ты могла бы просто ехать домой. Я уже все. Без тебя справилась, – сказала Шерлок, резко стягивая с рук нитриловые перчатки. </p><p>Джоан закатила глаза.</p><p>– Я была на собеседовании, Шерлок, – вздохнула она. – Я не могла просто пропустить его из-за того, что ты решила, что я понадоблюсь. Особенно, если ты говоришь, что моя помощь и не нужна была.</p><p>Шерлок поджала губы.</p><p>– Ну… мне пришлось справляться без тебя. Но я не сказала, что хотела справляться без тебя, – объяснила она, и Грег даже успел подумать, что это довольно мило, но Шерлок тут же испортила все своим следующим заявлением. – И зачем тебе вообще это дурацкое собеседование? </p><p>– Шерлок, мы говорили об этом, – сквозь зубы, проговорила Джоан. – Мне нужна работа.</p><p>Шерлок хмыкнула.</p><p>– Ты работаешь со мной. Разве нет? – спросила она, приподнимая бровь.</p><p>– Ты прекрасно знаешь, я хочу работать врачом, – одернула подругу Джоан, но та и не собиралась прекращать спор. </p><p>– Но ты и так… – Шерлок махнула рукой в сторону тела, которое сейчас как раз упаковывали в мешок для трупов. – Ты мой медицинский консультант!</p><p>Джоан покачала головой.<br/> <br/>– Это не то же самое, и ты это знаешь. Кроме того, нам нужны деньги на оплату счетов.</p><p>– У нас есть деньги. Нам платят за каждое расследование, – обиженно проговорила Шерлок, и Грег еле сдержал рвущийся из горла смешок. В словах Шерлок было не так уж много правды. Серьезные деньги ей платили лишь за частные расследования, а за работу консультантом Ярда (чем она занималась значительно чаще) оплата была чисто символическая. Шерлок на такси больше тратила, чем получала здесь. Но Джоан явно была не в курсе таких подробностей, потому что ухватилась совсем за другой подтекст слов подруги.</p><p>– Тебе, Шерлок! – воскликнула Джоан. – Тебе платят, не нам.<br/> <br/>– И? – пожала плечами Шерлок. – Я же все равно отдаю деньги тебе, чтобы ты платила по счетам и за квартиру, всю эту скучную дребедень.<br/> <br/>Грег чуть не рассмеялся в голос. «Боже, Шерлок совсем не понимала, что именно злило Джоан в этой ситуации», – подумал он, с интересом наблюдая за разговором. </p><p>– Ты понимаешь, что выставляешь меня какой-то содержанкой, да?! – прошипела Джоан, явно стараясь сдерживаться и не повышать голос, чем привлекла к ссоре еще больше любопытных взглядов. – Что такого случится, если я найду работу? Ну, опоздаю на пару расследований, ничего страшного. Я даже не на всех делах тебе нужна.</p><p>Шерлок взмахнула руками.</p><p>– На всех! Ты вдохновляешь и направляешь меня! Я решила этот случай за полчаса, представь, как быстро мы бы справились вместе?! А ты на одно только это собеседование потратила полдня, которые я тебя не видела! А если ты найдешь работу, ты будешь тратить еще меньше времени на меня. Я тебя восемь лет видела урывками, а теперь ты вернулась и снова хочешь от меня уйти! – голос Шерлок дрожал, и Грег точно мог сказать, что она сейчас не играла роль и не пыталась разжалобить подругу, а действительно все это чувствовала. Ему даже стало немного жаль Шерлок, которая явно не очень хорошо сейчас могла справиться со своими эмоциями. Он подумал, стоит ли вмешиваться в эту ссору и попытаться как-то поработать буфером между двумя женщинами, но посчитал, что пока что этого не требовалось. Это могло только усугубить ситуацию, а эти двое и без него с этим отлично справлялись.</p><p>– Я не собираюсь от тебя никуда уходить! Это пятидневная рабочая неделя с девяти до пяти, а не Афганистан, Шерлок! – не сдержавшись, вновь перешла на повышенный тон Джоан.</p><p>Шерлок что-то пробубнила в ответ, но Грег в отличие от ее подруги стоял недостаточно близко, чтобы расслышать. Однако и без этого было очевидно, что сказанное сильно задело Джоан. Она провела рукой по волосам и вздохнула:</p><p>– Я не хочу и не готова обсуждать это с тобой сейчас, Шерлок. Давай свернем этот разговор. Если мне позвонят насчет работы, я соглашусь.</p><p>Шерлок несогласно покачала головой, и спор начался по новой, но его Грег уже не слушал. Его телефон разразился громкой мелодией, и Грег тут же взял трубку, чтобы погрузиться в очередной интереснейший разговор с Майкрофтом, количество которых с того момента, как тот взялся помогать с его разводом, сильно возросло. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Майкрофт, ты совсем с ума сошел? – рявкнул Грег, неспособный сдержать эмоции. </p><p>Он не хотел кричать. Вообще-то, ему стоило вместо ругани поблагодарить Майкрофта за помощь, однако Грег был совершенно не в восторге от того, как именно тот все это устроил. Майкрофт – этот чёртов выскочка – решил проблему с разводом в своей совершенно оригинальной манере. Грег громко выругался. Майкрофт удивленно уточнил, значит ли это, что Грег не очень рад новостям.</p><p>– Рад? – переспросил Грег. – Черт, Майкрофт! Если б я знал, что ты решишь помочь мне таким образом, я бы точно не стал соглашаться… Нет, я не «сильно реагирую», я нормально реагирую. Она уже подписала документы? ...ясно. Черт… Дай мне… мне нужно немного подумать, хорошо? Я… я перезвоню. </p><p>Грег сбросил звонок и только потом понял, что никто уже не следил с интересом за ссорой Шерлок и Джоан. Теперь все взгляды были устремлены на него одного. Грег закатил глаза. </p><p>– Что?! Салли, Фил, за работу! – взмахнул руками он и, еще раз чертыхнувшись, убрал телефон в карман.</p><p>– Лестрейд, что-то случилось? – наконец подала голос Шерлок, дождавшись, когда полицейские выполнят приказ начальства и оставят их с Джоан и Грегом почти наедине. Грег потер пальцами глаза. </p><p>– Ну, теперь я, видимо, свободный человек, – сказал он, все еще не до конца осознавая реальность сказанной им фразы. – Майкрофт все устроил.</p><p>Джоан чуть нахмурилась, а Шерлок непонимающе уставилась на Грега.</p><p>– Ну, это вроде хорошо, нет? – спросила она. </p><p>Грег покачал головой, не зная, как объяснить, что именно его так возмутило.</p><p>– Что Майкрофт натворил? – спросила Джоан спокойно, заметив, видимо, замешательство Грега. </p><p>Грег откашлялся. </p><p>– Когда я попросил его помочь с разводом… ну, я не просил, он сам предложил. Я, эмм, я был зол и пьян. И Майкрофт расспрашивал меня о том, что конкретно я хотел бы добиться от развода. И я ляпнул, что мне бы хотелось сохранить свою старую квартиру. Она довольно удобная, очень близко к работе и… я действительно не хотел, чтобы они жили там с этим… Эмм… Так что я подумал, что это будет отличная шуточная просьба, но Майкрофт воспринял всё очень серьёзно. И убедил мою жену… бывшую жену, что эта квартира должна остаться за мной. </p><p>Джон испуганно вздохнула. </p><p>– Боже, пожалуйста, не говори, что он угрожал ей!</p><p>Грег покачал головой.</p><p>– Разумеется, нет! – сказал он. – Этот… Майкрофт предложил ей… точнее он уже купил ей квартиру в другой части города, чтобы она отказалась от всех претензий на ту, в которой мы жили до развода. </p><p>Джоан нервно рассмеялась.</p><p>– Серьезно?! Он просто взял и купил квартиру твоей жене?! Бывшей жене, извини.</p><p>Грег перевел взгляд на Шерлок. Та в отличие от подруги не была так уж шокирована.</p><p>– А что, как по мне, так это отличный способ, – сказала она, явно не понимая, чего Грег так разнервничался. – Ты попросил его помочь, и он сделал это максимально эффективным образом. </p><p>Грег хмыкнул.</p><p>– Ну, здорово! А как мне теперь расплатиться за эту помощь?! – воскликнул он. </p><p>Шерлок закатила глаза.</p><p>– Я очень сомневаюсь, что Майкрофт возьмет с тебя деньги. Успокойся.</p><p>Грег возвел очи горе. </p><p>– Успокоиться?! – опять повысил голос он.</p><p>– Да, – кивнула Шерлок. – Так, ты слишком нервничаешь. Ничего страшного не случилось.</p><p>– Ты издеваешься? Твой братец купил квартиру моей бывшей! И как мне теперь это возмещать?! Натурой что ли?!</p><p>Шерлок хихикнула. Джоан покачала головой.</p><p>– Нет, Шерлок. Не надо. Ничего больше не говори. Я сама, хорошо? Твои комментарии ничуть не помогают, – Джоан повернулась к Грегу и похлопала его по плечу. – Знаешь, что тебе сейчас нужно? Пиво. </p><p>Грег не стал с этим спорить: Джоан была абсолютно права. Но Шерлок в отличие от него не была в этом так уверена. Она сложила руки на груди и недовольно хмыкнула: </p><p>– Я не пойду с ним в бар, просто потому что тебе приспичило его успокаивать! </p><p>Джоан просто пожала плечами.</p><p>– Ладно, как скажешь. Я тебя и не звала. Мы с Грегом пойдем вдвоем, – Грег удивленно приподнял брови. – А твоя задача на сегодня – поговорить с братом и намекнуть ему, что такие вещи так не делаются, и он должен был спросить прежде, чем разбрасываться деньгами.</p><p>Шерлок, явно недовольная таким развитием событий, хмыкнула снова.</p><p>– Ха, а вы что собрались делать в баре вдвоем?! – спросила она. – Разве Грем не может сам поехать к Майкрофту и все объяснить?! У нас с тобой же были планы на вечер!</p><p>Грег поморщился, а Джоан покачала головой.</p><p>– Наши планы никуда не денутся, Шерлок. А так… Грег с Майкрофтом только рассорятся еще больше, – Джоан вновь повернулась к Грегу, – извини, просто ты сейчас не выглядишь, как тот, кто будет готов на спокойную конструктивную беседу.</p><p>Грег провел рукой по лицу и кивнул. Он не ожидал, что этот день приготовит ему столько сюрпризов. </p><p>– Значит, напиваемся и жалуемся друг другу на Холмсов, такой план? – спросил он, выдавливая улыбку.</p><p>Джоан кивнула. </p><p>– Именно так!</p><p>Шерлок возмущенно перевела взгляд с Джоан на Грега и обратно. </p><p>– Эй, а на меня-то за что жаловаться? Я потрясающая!</p><p>Джоан чуть закатила глаза, явно припоминая совсем недавнюю ссору. Шерлок поджала губы, видимо, подумав о том же.</p><p>– Ладно, – сказала она. – Только сильно не напивайтесь. Джоан, я... закажу нам ужин? Индийскую или китайскую кухню?</p><p>Джоан улыбнулась, и Грег понял, что слова Шерлок были каким-то тайным видом извинения, понятным только Джоан одной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Знаешь, – прервал Джоан Грег, когда им наконец принесли их напитки, – может… может нам и не стоит сейчас больше обсуждать Майкрофта? Я все еще в растерянности и злюсь. И твои фразы «Он хотел сделать, как лучше» сейчас мне не помогут. Я точно так же могу говорить о Шерлок и ее нежелании пускать тебя на работу, но ты все равно будешь зла на нее. <br/> <br/>Джоан понимающе кивнула.<br/> <br/>– Ладно, ты, может быть, даже прав. Сейчас любые разговоры об этом только сильнее меня выводят из себя. Майкрофт не понимает, когда остановиться в своей помощи, а Шерлок просто собственница, которой трудно принять тот факт, что у меня есть жизнь и вне стен нашей квартиры. И это не изменится до тех пор, пока она сама не поверит в то, что я никуда от нее не уйду. – Джоан сделала пару глотков из своего бокала. – Но… о чем тогда поговорим?<br/> <br/>Грегори пожал плечами. <br/> <br/>– Я не знаю. О чем угодно? О тебе? О твоей семье? О том, как ты стала военным врачом? – сказал он. – Нам стоит получше узнать друг друга, что думаешь? <br/> <br/>Джоан рассмеялась и стащила с тарелки для закусок шарик копченого сыра.<br/> <br/>– Сбавь обороты, Грег, я уже чувствую себя, словно на приеме у своего психотерапевта. Ну, – Джоан отсалютовала ему своим бокалом, – только пива сейчас побольше.<br/> <br/>Грег приподнял брови.<br/> <br/>– У тебя есть психотерапевт? – усмехнулся он, пытаясь удержать за зубами колкую шуточку на тему того, связан ли ее переезд к Шерлок с этой необходимостью или нет.<br/> <br/>Джоан кивнула.<br/> <br/>– Меня только отправили с военной службы на пенсию с ранением, переходящим тремором, ночными кошмарами и ПТСР. Было бы странно, не будь у меня психотерапевта, – заметила она. <br/> <br/>Грег с этим спорить не стал, позволяя Джоан самой выбрать тему для беседы. Джоан задумчиво постучала пальцам по бокалу.<br/> <br/>– Значит, о моей семье, да? И моей службе? ...а ты сам что думаешь?<br/> <br/>Грег чуть нахмурился, не совсем понимая вопрос.<br/> <br/>– В смысле? – переспросил он.<br/> <br/>Джоан попыталась объяснить:<br/> <br/>– Ну, Шерлок может просто посмотреть на человека и сделать выводы о его прошлом, характере и привычках. Наверняка, ты подглядел у нее пару трюков за время работы. Так что… удиви меня, детектив.<br/> <br/>Грег рассмеялся.<br/> <br/>– Ты хочешь, чтобы я применил к тебе дедукцию?! <br/> <br/>– Индукцию, – поправила Джоан, улыбаясь. – Из мелочей приходим к общему выводу. Неужели за столько лет Шерлок не заставила тебя выучить правильный термин?<br/> <br/>Грег хмыкнул.<br/> <br/>– Она за столько лет не выучила мое «правильное» имя, так что пусть довольствуется неправильным термином, – нашелся он, отчего Джоан только сильнее рассмеялась.<br/> <br/>– Пассивная агрессия! Отлично, мы явно на одной волне! – Джоан хлопнула ладонью по деревянной столешнице. – Итак, да. Давай, что ты можешь сказать обо мне?</p><p>Грег пожал плечами и попытался напрячь извилины. <br/> <br/>– Но сделай скидку на то, что я не гений, хорошо? Так… Посмотрим. Тебе нравится помогать людям, раз уж ты стала врачом… – сказал он самое очевидное. – Ты… Еще не привыкла к лондонскому климату, ходишь в кофтах даже дома, где неплохое отопление и камин… И у тебя, скорее всего, небольшая семья. <br/> <br/>Джоан приподняла брови, так что Грег поспешил пояснить:<br/> <br/>– Ну, Майкрофт назвал тебя частью семьи, и ты его не поправила, значит, Майкрофт в качестве родственника тебя устраивает. Майкрофт! <br/> <br/>Джоан хихикнула.<br/> <br/>– Ну, ладно, ты выкрутился. Что еще?<br/> <br/>Грег сделал небольшую паузу прежде, чем продолжить.</p><p>– Это только предположение, – сказал он, – но… У тебя отец – военный, не так ли?<br/> <br/>Джоан удивленно уставилась на Грега.<br/> <br/>– С чего ты взял? – резко сменила она тон.<br/> <br/>– Ну, обычно, если женщина… – Грег быстро исправился, заметив, что Джоан сжала губы, – если человек поступает на военную службу, у него или у нее в семье уже есть военный. Вероятнее, отец. Думаю, он очень хотел сына, так что воспитывал тебя соответственно. Я прав?<br/> <br/>Джоан откинулась на спинку диванчика и сложила руки на груди.<br/> <br/>– Не совсем. <br/> <br/>Грег нахмурился.<br/> <br/>– И в чем я ошибся?<br/> <br/>– Ну… Я действительно поступила на службу из-за отца. И он был военным, – Джоан хмыкнула. – Но дело не в том, что я хотела на него равняться. Или в том, что он хотел сына. У него был сын. Просто для отца он был большим разочарованием. <br/> <br/>– То есть? – уточнил Грег, почти сразу жалея об этом, потому что в этот раз Джоан не отшутилась, а честно ответила на вопрос.<br/> <br/>– Они с Гарри вечно ссорились, – вздохнула она. – Моему отцу очень не нравилось, что его единственный сын – гей, так что… мне довольно часто приходилось подлечивать брата. Почти после каждой драки. Ну, и разнимать их с отцом перед этим. Так что я записывалась на всякие курсы по самозащите, потом по боевым искусствам и стрельбе… И довольно быстро выяснила, что мне все это довольно неплохо удается. <br/> <br/>– О, – выдал Грег, не найдя слов. Не этого ответа он ожидал. – И ты… решила стать военным врачом из-за этого?<br/> <br/>– Я сначала решила стать просто хирургом. Однако за обучение необходимо платить, так что… военный врач, – Джоан пожала плечами. – Оплата обучения за счет государства. Да и… мне всегда хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Сначала в Лондон из Олдершота, потом из Лондона в Кандагар.<br/> <br/>Грег кивнул.<br/> <br/>– Удобно, – пробормотал он.<br/> <br/>Джоан еще раз хмыкнула.<br/> <br/>– Да, вполне. Только плечо побаливает, – сказала она и за один глоток опустошила свой бокал. – Хмм, должна сказать, что такая «терапия с пивом» мне нравится куда больше классической.<br/> <br/>Грег кивнул, но все же не удержался от замечания:<br/> <br/>– Однако медицинское сообщество скорее всего не одобрит этот метод терапии, не так ли, доктор? <br/> <br/>Джоан кивнула. <br/> <br/>– Верно. Что ж… Думаю, я возьму себе еще пива, – сказала она.</p><p>Грег улыбнулся. Когда их бокалы вновь наполнились, он осторожно увел разговор от болезненной во всех смыслах темы, рассказав Джоан немного о себе, и дальше вечер продолжился куда спокойнее и веселее. Грег, как и обещал, описал несколько нелепых происшествий, произошедших с ним на работе, и услышал от Джоан пару забавных историй о Шерлок в юности.<br/> <br/>– «Извини, что взорвала кухню!» Вот что она сказала! «Я случайно!!! Я это не планировала» – Джоан театрально взмахнула руками. – А потом выяснилось, что план был просто в том, чтобы подорвать эту смесь в ванной, а не на кухне!<br/> <br/>Грег чуть прищурился.<br/> <br/>– Сколько именно квартир вы так сменили? – уточнил он.<br/> <br/>Джоан хихикнула.<br/> <br/>– «Из скольких квартир вас выгнали?», если точнее, – исправила она. – Пяти квартир. <br/> <br/>– Серьезно?!<br/> <br/>– За первые полгода, – кивнула Джоан. – Дальше я просто перестала считать.<br/> <br/>Грег подавился своим пивом и закашлялся.<br/> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Телефон Грега снова завибрировал. Грег устало вздохнул. Джоан рассмеялась.</p><p>– Тебе все равно придется с ним поговорить, знаешь ли, – сказала она. – Он так просто не отстанет, будь уверен.</p><p>Грег кивнул.</p><p>– Я понимаю, просто… что мне сказать?! Теперь я чувствую себя зависимым от него, и это так неправильно!</p><p>Телефон издал еще одну слабую серию вибраций и наконец сдался. На экране высветился третий пропущенный вызов от Майкрофта. Грег перевернул телефон экраном вниз. Джоан сочувственно вздохнула. </p><p>– Да, я понимаю. Шерлок тоже вечно пытается… Ну, ты видел, что было сегодня.</p><p>Грег снова кивнул. </p><p>– Холмсы! – воскликнул он и поднял бокал. – Они… безумная семейка.</p><p>Джоан чокнулась с ним бокалами, но все же несогласно покачала головой.</p><p>– Ну, не скажи. Их родители, к слову, замечательные и, что забавно, совершенно нормальные люди. Даже слишком нормальные, с учетом того, что у них родились Шерлок и Майкрофт.</p><p>Грег заинтересованно взглянул на Джоан. </p><p>– Ты знакома с их родителями?</p><p>– Ну, было бы странно, если бы я не была, не так ли? – усмехнулась Джоан.</p><p>Грег нахмурился.</p><p>– А вот меня такой чести не удостоили, – пробормотал он.</p><p>Джоан улыбнулась. </p><p>– Все впереди, друг мой.</p><p>Телефон завибрировал снова. Грег тихо и отчаянно застонал.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Я думаю, с нас уже хватит, – сказала Джоан, взглянув на свои часы. – Мне кажется, я вполне справилась со своей миссией тебя успокоить и подбодрить.</p><p>Грег кивнул из вежливости, но все же решил вновь спросить совета.</p><p>– Я все же не знаю… Как мне теперь говорить с Майкрофтом? </p><p>Джоан вздохнула.</p><p>– Ладно, слушай, – сказала она. Грег кивнул. – Подойди к нему. Потом приобними его за плечи… </p><p>– Так… </p><p>– А потом строго скажи, чтобы больше так не делал и всегда спрашивал у тебя разрешения на такие большие траты, если они хоть как-то касаются тебя!</p><p>Грег удивленно моргнул.</p><p>– И все?</p><p>Джоан кивнула.</p><p>– И все. Вот совет на будущее: иногда с Шерлок и Майкрофтом нужно просто говорить, как с детьми. </p><p>Грег рассмеялся.</p><p>– Ладно, я это учту. Спасибо.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Знаешь, у меня есть еще одно наблюдение для тебя, – улыбнулся Грег, когда наконец смог убедить Джоан, что за все будет платить он. Джоан долго отнекивалась, но все же в конце концов сдалась и позволила ему немного побыть джентльменом. – Я вывел это методом де… индукции!</p><p>Джоан приподняла брови.</p><p>– Я заинтригована. Какое наблюдение? – сказала она. </p><p>Грег улыбнулся, наконец-то решив выкрутить свое обаяние на максимум. Он пересел к Джоан немного поближе, чтобы не тянуться к ней через весь столик, и произнес:</p><p>– Ты… очень красива.</p><p>Джоан растерянно поправила волосы.</p><p>– Эмм… спасибо. Наверное, – пробормотала она, но стоило Грегу сделать еще одно движение, как она тут же вскрикнула, словно от неожиданности. – Эй, ты что делаешь?!</p><p>Джоан быстро отодвинулась от Грега, почти прижавшись к спинке дивана. Грег замер, совершенно не понимая, как можно было неправильно понять его действия.</p><p>– Ну, я пытаюсь тебя поцеловать… – осторожно начал он, но Джоан его тут же осадила. </p><p>– Это я вижу, – сказала она. – Но какого черта, Грег?!</p><p>Что ж. Такого вопроса Грег точно не ожидал. По его ощущениям вечер до этого момента шел почти идеально, однако, видимо, Джоан не разделяла его мнения на этот счет. Грег попытался объяснить свое видение ситуации.<br/> <br/>– Эмм… Разве не так обычно заканчивают удачные свидания? – спросил он.</p><p>Реакция Джоан Грега ошарашила. Джоан подавилась воздухом и почти закашлялась.</p><p>– Чего? Это не было свиданием! – воскликнула она, отдышавшись. – Измены – это точно не мое!</p><p>Грег слегка опешил.</p><p>– Джоан… я же буквально сегодня развелся с женой, – высказал он весьма очевидную мысль.</p><p>– Ну, а я со своей нет! И не собираюсь! Боже, Грег… – Джоан разочарованно сжала губы и, покачав головой, поднялась с дивана. – Я вызову себе такси…</p><p>Джоан сказала что-то еще, но Грег ее уже не слушал. Ее предыдущие слова слишком сильно завладели его вниманием.</p><p>– С твоей… С твоей… – пробормотал он, прежде чем до него наконец дошло. – Стой, что?! Ты жената… на Шерлок?!</p><p>Джоан удивленно повернулась к Грегори.</p><p>– Тебе пиво что ли в мозг ударило? – спросила она. – Да!</p><p>– И давно? </p><p>Джоан вздохнула так громко, что еле смогла сдержать очередной приступ кашля. </p><p>– С тех пор как однополые браки разрешили! – воскликнула она в конце концов. Увидев окончательно вытянувшееся лицо Грега, она добавила, – ну, технически это не брак, это гражданское партнерство, но… Да.</p><p>– И почему мне никто об этом не сказал? – осторожно уточнил Грег, пытаясь в то же время уложить новую информацию в голове и проанализировать все недавние события с ее учетом.</p><p>– Вообще-то я думала, Шерлок тебе сказала… – Грег отрицательно покачал головой. Джоан в ответ указала на свою руку: на пальце блестел классический золотой ободок, который до этого Грег как-то умудрился не замечать. – Но даже без этого… Мы с Шерлок были довольно очевидны, разве нет?!</p><p>Грег провел ладонью по лицу.</p><p>– Ну, теперь, да, – выдавил он. – Сейчас я понимаю, что все было даже слишком очевидно, чтобы заметить. </p><p>Джоан хмыкнула и сложила руки на груди, но все же вернулась обратно за столик, за что Грег, совсем запутавшийся в этой ситуации, был очень благодарен. Пока Джоан давала ему такую возможность, Грег продолжил свои расспросы.</p><p>– То есть… когда Майкрофт присматривал за тобой и называл тебя частью семьи, он делал это, потому что ты жена его сестры? – уточнил он.</p><p>Джоан, видимо, окончательно пришла в себя, так как вновь махнула официанту, прося принести еще пива. </p><p>– Да. Как Майкрофт всегда говорит: «Я беспокоюсь за вас двоих. Неустанно». Такая забота порой напрягает, но иногда действительно приятно, когда кто-то так волнуется за меня и Шерлок. – Получив новый бокал и сделав пару глотков, Джоан добавила, – ты поэтому так грубо отреагировал на его фразы о семье?</p><p>Грег виновато кивнул.</p><p>– Я посчитал, что они не учли твой вклад в расследование, когда Шерлок приписала все заслуги своей семье. Что ж… Но постой… – Грег вдруг замер, припоминая вечер похищения. – К чему тогда был этот твой странный флирт через Шерлок?</p><p>– Какой еще флирт? – не поняла Джоан.</p><p>– Ну, – Грег замялся. – То, что я «приемлемый» и так далее. </p><p>– Я говорила о тебе и Майкрофте! – воскликнула Джоан и почти сразу же изменилась в лице. – Стой! Как ты вообще мог пытаться меня поцеловать, когда встречаешься с Майкрофтом?! </p><p>Грег возмущенно уставился на собеседницу.</p><p>– Я не встречаюсь с ним! – сказал он. – Майкрофт просто похищает меня с работы каждый вечер и отвозит меня поужинать и… он помог с разводом и… О, Боже, я встречаюсь с Майкрофтом Холмсом!</p><p>– Ха! – довольно хлопнула в ладоши Джоан. – Говорила же!</p><p>– Так… погоди, – покачал головой Грег, жалея, что в этот раз Джоан заказала пива лишь себе. – Мне надо это осмыслить. Еще раз. Ты и Шерлок… </p><p>– Женаты, – закончила за Грега Джоан и явно на случай очередной попытки себя поцеловать добавила, – и очень счастливы.</p><p>– Хорошо. Рад за вас, – кивнул Грег. – Я и Майкрофт?</p><p>Тут Джоан пришлось немного поразмыслить над ответом.</p><p>– Я точно знаю, что он думает, что встречаетесь. И Шерлок тоже. – Джоан облизала губы. – А ты… О, боже. Ты должен сказать ему, что все не так понял. Не стоит давать ложную надежду.</p><p>Грег замахал на нее руками: <br/> <br/>– Нет-нет-нет, постой. То, что ты говоришь… Это все подразумевает, что Майкрофт заинтересован…</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>– Во мне?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Да ладно?! – рассмеялся Грег.</p><p>– Да! – повысила голос Джоан. – Думаешь, он так усердно помогал с твоим разводом по доброте душевной?!</p><p>Грег почесал затылок.</p><p>– Но… это значит, что когда он… – он воскресил в памяти все свои разговоры с Майкрофтом за последнее время, – он флиртовал? Правда?! Майкрофт флиртует с людьми?! </p><p>Грег рассмеялся громче прежнего. Теперь настала его очередь заказывать себе еще алкоголя, чтобы вынести нелепость этого разговора. Джоан разочарованно покачала головой.</p><p>– Мда, – вздохнула она. – Я начинаю думать, что моя жена все же была права насчет твоих умственных способностей. </p><p>– Так… а ты жената на Шерлок, – Грег задумчиво помолчал. – Постой! Шерлок что, тоже флиртует с людьми?!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Так ты скажешь Майкрофту? – серьезно спросила Грега Джоан, после того как даже официант сказал им, что пива с них уже хватит и что он уже вызвал им обоим такси. – Грег?</p><p>– Что именно? – переспросил тот.</p><p>Джоан опять сжала губы в тонкую линию.</p><p>– Ты знаешь. То, что вы на самом деле не встречаетесь и не будете. Потому что ты предпочитаешь только женщин.</p><p>Грег задумчиво помолчал пару секунд, но затем покачал головой.</p><p>– Нет. Я думаю, нет.</p><p>– Почему?! </p><p>– Потому что я не предпочитаю «только женщин», – ответил Грег.</p><p>Джоан пожала плечами.</p><p>– Едва ли это имеет для Майкрофта значение, если ты все равно на самом деле никогда не рассматривал его как…</p><p>– Ну, я же тогда не думал, что он заинтересован!</p><p>– О, – понимающе потянула Джоан. – То есть…</p><p>Грег кивнул.</p><p>– Да. Это как с кинозвездами. Они могут тебе нравиться, но ты знаешь, что шансов у тебя нет.</p><p>– Но тут-то шанс есть, – заметила Джоан.</p><p>– Ага, – улыбнулся Грег.</p><p>– И?</p><p>– …и поэтому я ему это и не скажу. Пусть… – Грег откашлялся, – пусть все идет как идет. Я… Мне нравится проводить время с Майкрофтом. И не так уж и важно, это просто ужин или свидание. Хотя до этого у нас были просто ужины. Он никогда не… мы всегда просто разговаривали.</p><p>Джоан улыбнулась и откинулась на спинку дивана.</p><p>– Однажды, возможно, очень скоро… он все же рискнет и попытается тебя поцеловать, знаешь?</p><p>Телефон Грега опять завибрировал, высвечивая на своем экране знакомое нелепое прозвище. Грег улыбнулся.</p><p>– Знаю. Именно так и должны заканчиваться удачные свидания, – сказал он и наконец ответил на звонок.<br/> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Еще раз извини из-за… ну, знаешь» – напечатал Грег, предварительно уменьшив яркость на телефоне до минимума и выключив звук, чтобы не мешать Майкрофту спать. Джоан ответила почти сразу:<br/> <br/>«Хорошо. Мы просто не поняли друг друга! :) Все в порядке» – написала она.<br/> <br/>«Спасибо, – ответил Грег и, подумав немного, отправил еще одно сообщение. – Кстати, просто из любопытства… Ты все же бисексуалка или лесбиянка?» <br/> <br/>«Би. А что?»<br/> <br/>Грег улыбнулся.</p><p>«Ха! Значит, у кудрявого меня все же был призрачный шанс?! :)»<br/> <br/>Ответ Джоан пришел незамедлительно: </p><p>«Рядом с Шерлок-то? Ни единого!»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>